Friends and Sacrifice
by TheNatureShinigami
Summary: Book 1- After a personal tragedy, Rukia finds a baby that's is all alone while on a What is drawing her towards this child and why is he so much like one of her old friends? Watch as he grows and faces his greatest, maybe the greatest, challenge ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Be warned. This is my first attempt at a Bleach fanfic. Most of this story will be from Rukia's POV, starting from right here.**

**Also I forget alot to write disclaimers so this will be the one that is on the whole story. **

**I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does**

Friends and Sacrifice

Chapter 1

Good and Bad Memories

_"Ichigo! Where's my schoolbag!" I yell, rummaging through my "room" in my 18 friend and partner Ichigo's closet._

_"How the hell should I know!" Ichigo yells from downstairs._

_"Well, considering this is you're room, I thought you would know." I snapped back snippily_

_"Whatever." Ichigo appears in the door._

_"Aha!" I exclaim, pulling it out from under his bed._

_"Can we go now? Please?" Ichigo groans._

_"Maaybe." I smirk._

_He scowls and turns around walking out without a word._

_I smile to myself and run after him._

_We make our way towards school on the side walk._

_"Hello children."_

_Me and Ichigo turn around in suprise. I frown._

_"What do you want, Urahara?"_

_"I have someone for you. All the way from the top."_

_"What is it?" Ichigo asked, puzzled._

_"Well, it's not exactly something. More like someone." Urahara rubs the back of his head nervously._

_"Who- ahh!" I yell as something grabs my shoulder. I look over to see Ichigo jump like me._

_"Hello!" A young voice says behind us._

_I twist around and see someone who changed my life forever._

_"Hi, I'm Haru."_

_It was a kid. No more than 13. He had brown hair and startling green eyes that I couldn't help but call, well, beautiful. He had a cheerful smile on his face._

_"Who are-?" Ichigo asked, but the kid was already gone._

_"Mr. Urahara, what's that?" Haru said, pointing at a parking meter._

_"That's a parking meter, Haru." Urahara groaned._

_"Cool! What's this?"_

_"*Sigh* That's a fire hydrant"_

_"Awesome!"_

_The boy kept running around asking about different things, to which Urahara grudgingly answered him._

_I smiled a little at the kid's innocence. It was cute... in a little child sort of way._

_"Urahara, who the hell is this?" Ichigo exclaimed._

_"Ima Soul Reaper." The boy puts his hands on his hips proudly. My eyes went wide._

_"Wha?" Ichigo asked dumbly. His quickly recovers._

_"There's no way this little ADHD brat could be a Soul Reaper-"_

_Ichigo was cut off by a Zanpakto to his throat._

_"I ain't a brat!" Haru yells, annoyed_

_I can't do much more than stare and stifle a laugh. Man, that kid was quick._

* * *

_I had taken Haru over to a bench, while keeping an ear on Ichigo and Urahara talking._

_"That kid is a Soul Reaper? How did that happen?" Ichigo asks._

_"All I know is that he was found in the Rukon District, unconcious. All he had was that Zanpakto and a Soul Reaper cloak. And that when he woke up he didn't have any memories and he acted like a little kid."_

_"That's weird. Wait, why is he here!?"_

_"He's here because, even though he is a little, uh, immature, the boys upstairs have concluded that, because of rising Hollow activity, he is to be assigned to this town, and you guys."_

_"What!? That's out-"_

_"Ms. Rukia."_

_I start out of my eavesdropping to turn to Haru, holding out a flower that wasn't meant to bloom for a long time._

_"Yes, Haru?" I asked, looking at the bud._

_"Would you like a flower?" He asked sweetly._

_I nod dumbly, resolving to take the non flower and act happy about it. Then something amazing happened._

_Haru's eyes glow a brighter green than his pupil's. The hand holding the flower glowed as well. I gasp as the bud slowly opens into a beautiful lily. More beautiful than any others I've seen._

_I take the lily carefully, marveling in it's beauty._

_"How did you do this?" I ask, breathless._

_"Ever since I woke up,I've been able to do that. It first happened when I saw a bou-bou-"_

_"Bouque?" I had said helpfully. I did feel a little bad for him. His awakening pretty much was his birth. He didn't know about his life before that alley._

_"Yeah that's it! I saw a bouque of flowers that were dead and when I touched them the came back to life."_

_"That's amazing." I said._

_"Yeah I know." He said happily. His face then fell. "It was cool until some guy came up and called me a freak and chased me off."_

_My heart clenched. He went from being so happy to so depressed in an instant. I should have guessed that people shunned him for his abil- no talent. That was a talent._

_I lift his face with a finger._

_"Well I think your talent is beautiful. You certainly made me smile."_

_His face lit back up._

_"I look forward to working with you." he said._

* * *

_**FOUR MONTHS LATER**_

_"Ichigo! Look out!" I yell as a Hollow's arm comes from behind to attack him. We were fighting an octopus like Hollow with eight arms._

_My concerns turned out to be for naught as a giant tree root grew out of the ground to grab the arm before it can harm Old Strawberry Head._

_I catch a glimpse of Haru, one hand on his Zanpakto, blocking one arm, the other out and glowing green._

_I'm relieved that the boy's abilities have grown enough to do that. He really has come a long way._

_That opening gave Ichigo enough time to jump into the air and slice the Hollow in half at the mask._

_The arms disappear. I fall down, relieved. That arm was moving towards my throat._

_"Nice job, Haru." Ichigo said, a rare compliment._

_The boy beamed. He runs up and hugs Ichigo._

_"Thanks, Ichigo."_

_"All right kid, that's enough."_

_I smile at the two. They acted like siblings._

* * *

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

_"Ichigo! Wake up!" I screamed, cradling the orange haired man in my lap. My Zanpakto lay yards away. Haru stood a few feet away, blocking a giant scorpion-like Hollow's tail over and over again._

_"Rukia take Ichigo and go! Find Renji or Urahara! Go-ahh!" The tail sideswipes him into a wall. He falls unmoving._

_"Haru!" I cry._

_"Well, two helpless Soul Reapers. Dinnertime!" The Hollow cries, his tail stabbing me._

_At least it would have if Haru hadn't suddenly rose and blocked the tail with his stomach. Blood and a green substance that looks like venom blast back, covering me and Ichigo. My mouth gapes in horror._

_"Haru." I whisper "Why?"_

_"Because you're someone precious to me." he coughed "And I won't let you get hurt. Ichigo taught me that." _

_The Hollow begins laughing._

_"What's so funny, freak face?"_

_"It's just the reason my master sent me to scout you all out."_

_"Yeah, what is that?"_

_"My venom infects spirit energy. If a Soul Reaper allows it to fester inside them for too long, they will slowly become a Hollow. He wanted me, if I was caught, to thin out your ranks."_

_Both me and Haru gasp._

_"A H-hollow?" he whispers. He begins to shake._

_I begin to cry. He must be so scared._

_Instead, I hear him growl._

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He yanks the tail loose which causes more blood to squirt. A green aura surrounds the boy. Wind picks up_

_"I'll kill you. First you hurt Ichigo, then you try to hurt Rukia, then you turn me into HOLLOW!"_

_An explosion of energy blasts forth._

_"BANKAI!"_

_Haru's Zanpakto glows his green color. When the light clears Haru is standing in green robes with leaf and tree designs on it. In his hands were two, yes two, Zanpakto._

_Haru stumbled a bit and looked forward._

_"Prepare to meet you're maker."_

_He brings his swords parallel to his face and swipes them out and into the ground. A green energy wave shoots out_

_"SHIZEN NO MOI!"_

_Tree roots far larger than the twigs he had called before burst forth from the ground and entangle the Hollow, slowly strating to crush it._

_"What!" the Hollow yells._

_I'm still swallowing my shock that this young man could summon Bankai. Of course Ichigo had done the same, but it was still shocking. My eyes then follow Haru as he jumps into the air._

_"Haaaa!" Haru yells coming from above, making two cuts vertically, slicing the hollow in half. It shrieks in agony before disolving into a million peices._

_By the time he reaches the ground, Haru's cloak and Zanpakto have returned to normal._

_He drops his sword and falls to one knee, bleeding profusely._

_I gently set Ichigo down and run to his side. I help him to his feet._

_"Rukia." he says, coughing up a little blood. "Please pick up Mori no o."_

_I walk over to his Zanpakto and pick it up off of the ground._

_"Alright" I say "Can you hold it alr-"_

_Suddenly he grabs me and_ _pulls me close. I hear the sound of a sword inserting into flesh. In suprise my face is frozen. He had just impaled himself on his own sword, in my hand._

_He coughs blood onto my shoulder._

_"Why?" was all i could say._

_"I could feel the venom spreading already. It was too late. I didn't want to hurt either of you." he whispers hoarsly. He falls backwards to the ground. _

_When he hits the ground I bend over him and gasp at the Hollow mask forming on his face._

_"You know, I always thought of you two as my older siblings. You always looked out for me and protected me until I was able to take care of myself. I loved you all deeply."_

_I felt tears streaming down my face. Wait, I never cried. But I was for this boy. Had I really grown this attached. Then I realized. I loved this boy. I loved him like a little brother. _

_"You're going to be okay." I choked. The blood just wouldn't stop._

_"Goodbye Rukia." His eyes closed. His body started to dissolve into light until their was only a lily left in my hand. Haru had found them to be my favorite. I gripped it and cried. And cried._

_Ichigo began to stir but I hadn't noticed._

_"Rukia, where's Haru?" he attempts to reach out to me, but I pull back clutching the lily to my heart. "Oh no." he said._

_He fell back, tears streaming down his face as well._

_"NOOOO!"_

* * *

I awoke with a start, tears streaming down my face.

_The same dream again _I thought. _Even after a year_.I get up from my bed.

In the last year I bought myself an apartment close to Ichigo's new home with some help from my brother. He moved out the same time as me. I still saw him and his family alot.

_Ichigo._ After what happened, he fell into such a deep depression. I did too, but nowhere near as bad. I didn't fall deeper because I know _he_ wouldn't want me to.

I walk out the door to my bedroom, picking the beautiful white lily off of my side table. Even after a year, Haru's lily never wilted or showed any sign of decay.

I soon found what had woken me, my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I said, pressing the phone to my ear.

"Rukia. We got a signal. There's a Hollow nearby"

I grip the lily tighter and pull my Soul Candy out of the drawer.

"I'm on my way."

**_End Chapter 1_**

_A.N.) So, what do you guys think, huh? I know kinda sad. But don't worry, things will perk up next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does**

Friends and Sacrifice

Chapter 2

My Baby

After leaving Chappy in my house. I jumped from roof to roof to the spot where Ichigo specified, where he was already fighting the Hollow. I jumped off of the building I arrived on and stabbed it in the back, which caused it to roar in pain. My distraction allowed Ichigo to jab it in the face, killing it.

"That was easy." Ichigo said, propping Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it was." I said, suspicious. "Why do you think it was here? It wasn't attacking anyone."

"I don't know." Ichigo got into his thinking pose. "It did look like it was searching for something."

Suddenly a piercing cry fills the area. The cry of a baby.

I didn't know why, but I felt drawn to the cries.

"Rukia, where are you going?" Ichigo calls out.

"There's a child out here alone."

"It's probably just a lost kid. A cop'll take care of it."

I ignored him and kept moving towards the cries, which came from an alley right next to where we were fighting.

At the end of the alley was a small bundle on the ground. I move towards it and pick it up. I move a peice of fabric and gasp. Two brilliant green orbs look back at me. They appeared to stare straight into my soul, and say "hold me, love me, and take me home". The boy, only a few months old as I could tell, had hair as black as mine and an adorable face that said "I'm lonely, please cuddle me".

_His eyes look just like-_ I thought. I didn't realize at the time, but I had instantly fallen in love with this child, like I had a year and a half ago. The second I looked in his eyes.

As soon as he saw me, the child stopped crying and just stared at me. He made a cooing sound and reached out and grabbed my robes. Haru's lily, which was in my hair, started glowing brightly.

"You can see me?" I whispered. The baby laughed in response. I pull him close and walk out of the alley where Ichigo was waiting.

He looks at my arms.

"Is that the kid that was crying?"

I nodded.

Ichigo grunts. "Alright let's drop him off somewhere and go home."

He was as suprised as I was by my answer.

"No"

Ichigo looks at me strangly. "What?"

I pull the child, who was now asleep, closer to my chest.

Ichigo's arms slumped.

"What? Are you going to keep him?" he joked.

"Actually-" What Ichigo had said sounded pretty good.

"You're not _serious_ are you?" Ichigo scoffed.

"I-I think I am." I whisper.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. I just know that he has a powerful spirit energy." It was true. Even at a young age, the boy had energy almost equal to mine. It also seemed familiar. "And- he saw me."

Ichigo sighs in defeat. "Fine. At least take him to my dad for a check up."

I nod. I wanted to make sure my baby was okay, too

Wait. Where had that come from. My baby? I'd already claimed this child as my own.

* * *

We got home, I changed his diaper (Though I have no idea why I had one around the house) put the smallest t-shirt I had on him and we went to bed

That night, I lay in my bed. The boy lay asleep in between me and a pillow I set to keep him from rolling off.

I reached my arm over and stroked his head. His little finger wrapped around mine. When I saw this I knew I was making the right choice.

I rolled over and went to sleep, constantly awakening to make sure my charge was safe.

* * *

That next morning, I made my way towards Ichigo's father's home. The baby was awake and his eyes were darting every which way, taking in everything. I smiled at how cute it was. Again the child remind me of Haru, on the latter's first day in the Human World. Curious about everything. Tears clouded my eyes at the memories. The baby looked up at me with almost concern in his eyes. His head tilted cutely and he gurgled.

Isshin got over his initial shock that I brought in a baby to visit him. Before I explained myself, he was ready to burst in Ichigo's door, demanding why I had a baby.'

After averting that disaster, Isshan asked me to step outside, so he could look at the "little tyke". However, the baby did not want me to leave, starting to cry when I tried to leave the room. I finally just plopped down in the chair inside the patient room.

After a few tests and a lot of cooing on Isshin's part, he finally handed the boy back to me.

"He's perfectly healthy." He picks up a clipboard. "What's his name. For the patient report."

I look back down at him. He looks right back at me with those startling green eyes.

I smile slightly. The similarities were amazing. The eyes, the curiousity, they both started their lives in an alley.

"Haru." I cuddle his cheek to mine "His name is Haru."

* * *

Isshin let us go with advice, diapers, and a container of baby formula with some bottles to last me until I can get everything together. I thanked him and attempted to pay him, but he just said it was a favor.

My next stop, Urahara's.

* * *

The second I stepped into the shop, Ururu walks up to me.

"Hello, Ms Rukia."

"Hi Ururu." I smile at the young lady. I look past her at Jinta.

"And you too, Jinta." I giggle.

"Whatever" Jinta sighs.

"Oh you have baby!" Ururu squeals slightly. She holds out her hands. "May I?"

I initially was going to kindly turn her down but decided that Ururu was trustworthy enough. I handed Haru to her.

Haru didn't seem to mind, as long as he was being cuddled by someone

"Mr. Uruhara's in the back. I can hold him for you."

"That will be fine." I walk into the back of the store to find the lazy-ass asleep on a futon. I bring my foot.

"Wake up!" I yell, shoving my foot up his ass and waking him up. He is propeled about five feet forward and into some boxes. I hear Haru laughing in the other room, I grin. He get's up, yawning. He ignore's me and walks into the main room.

"Ururu! You've been spawning!" he yells.

"What!" said girl yelled.

"Nonono." I said running out and taking him gently from Ururu. "He's mine."

"Since when do you have a kid, Rukia?" Urahara asks, unfolding his fan "And who's the dad?"

"No dad. I'm adopting him." I say hastily.

He reaches out like Ururu had "You mind?"

"Like you care about my permission." I said handing Haru to him.

"He's a cutie, alright." Urahara says "You know, if you squint, he could almost pass for your birth kid."

"Really." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's true." Urahara said, he turns back to Haru. "Hey there, little guy." he coos.

"Blegh!" Haru exclaims, sticking out his tongue.

"Good boy." I giggle.

Urahara isn't fazed as he hands Haru back.

"I don't think you came here just to show us your kid. What do ya need." Urahara presses.

I listed off the things I needed including: a crib, pacifiers, diapers, among other things. He had some baby clothes in stock already.

"Hmm big order, but I'll have it ready by tommorrow just for you" he said, pinching little Haru's cheeks.

"Blegh" Haru said again.

* * *

That job done, it was time for my next challange. Bath time. I decided that the bathtub was too big for the small child. I ran some water into the sink and set Haru into it. His face lit up joyfully as he splashed in the water. I smiled at my son. I caught myself but affirmed it. I planned on raising him until he was able to live on his own. This boy was my son.

At least he will be. Because Urahara had informed me that their was a procesess that went into adopting a baby. I would go to the city and request the forms in the morning.

My thoughts were interrupted by Haru splashing at me, getting my face all wet.

"Hey" I said playfully. I grabs a washcloth and wet it before squeezing it over his head, rinsing the suds I washed him with off.

"All clean." I say in a cutesy voice. I grab a towel and wrap him in it, drying him off. I was putting his diaper on and a onsie, when I heard a knock on the door.

I put Haru on my hip and walk to the door. I open it to find Ichigo.

"Oh look, Haru. It's your big brother, Ichigo." I say teasingly.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I'm serious about the big brother thing too. He will need a father figure."

Ichigo blushes.

"Oh."

I push Haru into his hands. He holds him tenderly. The baby just laughs and reaches for his orange hair. I giggled a bit at that.

He hands him back ever so gently. He turns to leave.

"You know." he stopped. "I named him Haru." I heard him gasp. He turns back around.

"I just thought they were a lot alike, especially their eyes."

He looks into little Haru's green orbs. The boy reaches for him.

"Yeah they are." he agrees. He walks out the door, closing it behind him.

"Don't worry baby, big brother Ichigo's just remembering something sad. He's not mad at you." I assure him

His response was a gigantic adorable yawn.

"Time for bed." I poke him on the nose, to which he giggles.

A few minutes later, Haru is snoring lightly in my bed as I lay next to him. As I lay there, a single thought goes through my head.

What will my brother think of this?

_**END CHAPTER 2**_

_A.N) Next chapter: Formal adoption and little Haru goes to Soul Society! How will everyone react to Rukia adopting a baby. More importantly, what will Byakuya think of this. Find out!_

**_Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does**

Friends and Sacrifice

Chapter 3

To the Soul Society

The next day, I went to Urahara's to pick up my things. I made Ichigo help carry everything and build the crib. I got a few laughs at least. Haru sleeps like a rock in his new crib. I bent down and kissed his head.

A few days later, I went into the city's adoption center to request adoption of little Haru. They at first had wanted me to make a police report on a missing child, but I argued against it. I argued that if a mother and father had wanted their kid, they would not have left them in an alley. Plus I had already asked around for a few days trying to find out more. No one had reported or were looking for a missing child.

Surprisingly, they listened to me and chose to forgo the normal two-week period since it had already kept him for a few days and searched for his parents. They gave me the forms to fill out. A few minutes later, I walked out of the building with Haru my official son.

A thought again crossed my mind. I sighed in exasperation and went back home. Their was no avoiding this. I was trying to keep myself occupied but it always came back up. And now I didn't have any plans.

I have to show my brother his nephew.

I gathered a bottle and formula and put them in a bag.

* * *

I discarded my gigai in my bed to appear I was just sleeping and triggered my teleportation. The next thing I knew I was on the outskirts of the Soul Society. I checked Haru over for injury. I knew I was being silly, but I had to make sure my baby was alright before anything.

Luckily I popped in near my old home, so it wasn't too far to walk. Haru's big eyes curiously searched around at any and everything. Maybe this won't be too bad.

"Rukia!" a voice yelled.

_Or maybe it will_ I thought bitterly.

I put on a smile.

"Hi Renji."

He runs up, smiling.

"What brings you to Soul Society today?"

"I don't know, what brings you here?"

"Well I was for the day visiting-" Renji looks down and his smile disappears

"Tha-that your's?" he stutters, pointing at the baby in my arms.

I prepare for anything, putting my other arm over on top of Haru.

"Yes, _he_ is." I state, glaring at him, daring him to do something.

"Is- is he Ichigo's?"

I looked at him for a moment. Then I threw back my head and laughed. A few heads turned and stared at us.

I wiped my eyes.

"No no, he's not Ichigo's, I adopted him. This is Haru. Say hi Haru." The baby gurgles and reaches for Renji.

Renji froze a bit at the child's name.

"Rukia, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean a kid? Really?"

I glared at him.

"Yes I'm sure. I found him all alone. He would have died if I hadn't taken him. I guess I've grown attached." I said. Haru still struggled against me, trying to get to Renji.

"I think he wants you to hold him."

"Uh, is that, um, okay."

"*Sigh* I suppose." I handed Haru to Renji. Renji held him awkwardly.

"No Renji like this." I showed him how to hold a baby.

He managed to learn quickly and held Haru, who was giggling and laughing at his red hair.

"Hey Renji, what's with the kid?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori make their way over.

_Oh god, I don't need a crowd._

I take Haru back from Renji and say goodbye, hurriedly making my way towards the Kuchiki home.

* * *

I stare at the door to the estate in apprehension. How was my brother going to react to me carrying a baby.

I breathed shakily and knocked the large knocker. I cover Haru with my cloak, bringing a cry of discomfort from my son.

"Shhh, baby. You're only going to be under their for a bit. Mommy's going to show you to Uncle Byakuya, but I gotta do it slowly." I say comfortingly.

As if he were listening, the fussing stopped.

"Good boy." I said, stroking his head a bit.

A maid opened the door.

"Oh, Ms Rukia." the maid gasped

"Hello Mikoto, how are you today."

"I'm good. Um, your brother is in his study."

"Thank you." I walk past her, thankful she didn't ask any questions.

Mikoto was right and Byakuya was in his office area, looking over paperwork. I pop my head in just enough to see him and retract it before I thought he see me. I breathe to calm my nerves.

"I already saw you, Rukia. You might as well come in and tell me whats wrong." Byakuya said not even looking up from his desk.

I gulp and curse my brother's good senses.

"Hello, Brother."

"This isn't a social visit, I assume. What do you need."

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something. It's really important. I want you to know about it, and be a part of it."

He freezes then jumps up and grips his sword.

"He did it didn't he?" he growls.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"That Kurosaki, he did it. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Then I understood. He thought I came to tell him I was pregnant with Ichigo's child.

"NO!" I jump up a little too fast, bringing a cry of discomfort to ring out.

I quickly uncover Haru and bring him to my shoulder, shushing and comforting him.

"I'm sorry, baby. Shh." I coo.

I look back at Byakuya. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. I truly had never seen him this surprised.

"Congratulations" I tell him nervously. "You're an uncle, Brother."

"When did this happen?" he asked, still amazed at the tiny creature before him.

"About three days ago." I state, still nervous. "I adopted him." I add quickly.

Byakuya physically relaxed at my last statement. He held his arms out to me.

"May I look at my _nephew_." I could tell he was still unfamiliar with the word.

I handed him Haru, who grabbed at his head piece. He luckly pulled them out of the child's reach just in time. Haru laughs at their little game. What looks like ghost of a ghost of a smile appeared on Byakuya's face. He turns back to me his face serious.

"Are you sure about this? This is a big decision."

"You know, you're the third person to ask me that. Yes I'm sure!" I said irritably.

"I'm just concerned, like I should be. I just, I know you're still affected by what happened to-"

"Shut up!" I hissed, causing him to fall silent in shock "Don't say his name!"

"Rukia-"

"It's your fault for what happened to him! You sent him out into the field after a 'crash course' excuse for training! He was just a little kid on the inside! Innocent, kind! He wasn't built for battle, but you all forced him into it! That Hollow didn't kill him, you did!"

Byakuya sat in silence, Haru still in his lap. He didn't know that I had found out that he was the one who had commision the first Haru to us. He was suprised, I had also never spoken to him like that. Ever.

"I regret that decision." He said "I have spent a many sleepless nights cursing myself. I am deeply sorry for hurting you so badly."

His normally proud, arrogant eyes looked at me in sadness, begging for forgiveness.

"You weren't there!" I said, tears threatening to fall at the memories. "You weren't the one who held the blade of one of your friends as he impaled himself on it. His own blade!"

"You're right." he stands up and hands me Haru "I don't know how you feel."

One of the tears escapes my defense. I immediately feel a small hand on my cheek. Haru had a frown on his face and his tiny hand was wiping the tear off my face.

I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. I pull him close to me.

"I named him Haru. I named him that because, ever since I found him, he's reminded me of the first Haru so much. He comforts me like he did, as you see. His smile makes me... happy. I can't explain it."

"Well, he is strong. His spirit energy is powerful. He will be great one day."

"But... I don't want him to be a Soul Reaper." I whisper.

Byakuya is suprised at this.

"Why not? It would be honorable for him to be a strong Soul Reaper, would it not? After all with you taking him in, he will be a Kuchiki" he asked.

"I just want him to lead a normal life, free from danger."

"I see. You just want him to be safe and happy?"

I nod.

"And that's what makes you even better at being his mother." Byakuya leans in "A mother must always be prepared to put her child before herself. Are you prepared to do this?"

"Yes." I squeak, I cough "Yes I am." I say, more confidently.

"Good. Good luck to you."

I take that as an end to our conversation. I start to walk out.

"And don't hesitate to bring him by. I could teach him a thing or two."

I smiled.

* * *

My visit with my brother has reconfirmed my hopes. I know I can do this. I know that I can raise Haru, and I won't be alone. I have Ichigo, my brother and my other freinds to help me.

I'm not alone in this, and I will make sure Haru is never alone as well.

**_END CHAPTER 3_**

_A.N) There is another one done. I scrunched a few days into one in this chapter. About 5 days pass over the course of this chappie._

_Next chapter: 1 year timeskip._

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. And none of you ever say I do!**_

Friends and Sacrifice

Chapter 4

The First Year Mark

_1 year later_

"Come on sweetheart just say it. 'momma'. C'mon. Even 'mommy'. Please." I said pleadingly.

"Na forget that. Can ya say 'Ichigo'?" Ichigo but in pushing me out of the way.

I could feel a vein popping out of my forehead.

"What's the big idea Ichigo?! Why should you be his first word, huh? He's my son!"

"Well you wanted me to be a father figure, right? It's only right that the father figure should his name said first." He puffs out his chest importantly.

"Sure ok, Ichigo. What do you think, Haru?"

The one year old boy just stared at us for a moment, before cocking his head cutely to the side.

"Yeah, I thought so." I smiled, and stroked his head.

"Yeah, well. I'll try again tomorrow." He picks up his jacket. "Hey Rukia, It's getting late. It's gotta be the kid's bedtime, doesn't it?"

"I think I know when to put _my _son to bed, Ichigo." I said irritably "I've been doing it for a year now."

He glares at me, then turns around. "Whatever."

He slips his jacket on, and bends over Haru.

"See you, buddy. I'll be back tomorrow." He bends in closer so I can barely here it. "You'll say my name and annoy your mom, won't ya?" He pats the top of his head.

He walks to the door.

"See you guys later."

"Bye-bye." I said in a sickly sweet voice. I wave with my fingers.

He rolls his eyes and walks out the door, his hand waving behind his back.

I shut the door and sigh. I walk to Haru and sit down, putting him in my lap.

"Well, now that the baka's gone, we can keep going."

But Haru wasn't listening he was too busy chewing on a rubber toy while whimpering in pain. Haru started teething a few months later than normal, at around five months. By now he had a few small teeth, already. I had no idea about this, barely being around children before Haru came along, and was concerned. Isshin, however, assured me that this was normal and it meant that Haru was just growing in his teeth. He gave me a prescription for some teething gel, as well as a child development book so there would be no more suprises.

I just hear a moan. I hug Haru.

"Shh." I hushed gently. I stretched my arm and grabbed the teething gel off of the side table.

"Open wide, sweetheart." I dab some on my finger. "I promise this will make you feel better."

I gently rub down his gums with the gel, being careful to not not get bitten by the tiny inscisors. His moans and whimpers slowly eleviate and he looks up at her as if in thanks.

"Your welcome, Haru." I said, smiling. I pick him up.

I place him into his crib with a bottle. That reminds me, the baby book said that around this age, babies need to be weaned from their bottles. Starting tomorrow, Haru would be off the bottle.

* * *

Then next morning, Haru and I were playing on the floor in our living room. He was busy rolling a car across the ground with a look of joy on his, while I just sat and watched. For some reason, his play had always fascinated me. It was almost lunchtime, and I was about to try his new food. Without warning, however, he picks himself up and crawls his way towards the kitchen. Curious, I follow him. As I arrive in the kitchen, I freeze in my tracks. Haru was leaning against the cabinet, reaching for something. I began to laugh as I realize he was reaching for the bottles that I was about to be put into boxes.

"Baba." he coos, before falling on his bottom. I realize that he's asking for a bottle. I go up to him and bend down to him.

"Sorry sweetheart. No more bottles. You're too old." To emphasize my point, I put the bottles into the box and puting them into my crawl space. I come back into the kitchen to face Haru with an almost unbelieving look. He then pouted and grunted irritably. I laughed because it reminded me of me when I got mad. Except no screaming, or hitting. Just wait until he gets older.

"I told you." I pull out a jar of baby food for ages 1 and up. "Now you get this."

His green eyes gave it a look of what looked like disgust.

"Oh come on." I pick him up and put him in into his high chair. "it's not so bad."

I spoon some up and try to feed it to him. He just turned his head defiantly. He soaked up some of Ichigo's stubbornness over the past year as well as my temper.

"Haru Kuchiki, you calm down right now and eat your lunch." I put on my "stern mother" voice and face. This was also the first time I had ever called him by his full name.

He opened his mouth immediately and I smiled triumphantly.

"Good boy."

I put the spoon in his mouth and waited. Haru then smiled and reached for the jar eagerly.

"See, it's not so bad, is it." I then felt silly for having this conversation with a one year old.

"Heello!" I heard the door open. "I'm baack!"

"Joy." I groan, rolling my eyes. Ichigo walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, Rukia." He says "Well you finally tried out the new food, huh? How did it work?" he asked.

"Fine, as you can se-"

"Good" He completely ignores me and goes to Haru. "Hey buddy let's start back up saying my name, huh?"

"It's no use" I sigh "I've been trying all morning. I guess he just doesn't want to ta-"

"Baka." A little voice cries out.

I froze and look at Haru. He was pointing at Ichigo.

"Baka." He cries again. Ichigo's eye twitched. I started to laugh hysterically.

"I think he heard me call you a baka-"

"Baka, Baka, Baka!"He looked proud of himself.

I swoop him up in my arms. "Good boy. Yes he is a baka, I know." I laughed.

Ichigo just drooped over, a scowl on his face and his arms down limply.

He walks over to the door, opens it, and leaves my home.

"Poor Ichigo."

"Baka?" Haru calls longingly, reaching towards the door, where Ichigo just left.

"It's okay, Haru. Ichigo just needs to have some time."

* * *

As I tucked him into his crib for the night, something happened that made my day.

I had kissed his head.

"Goodnight, my little sun."

As I pulled away, he grabbed my finger.

"Mama." he cooed. His eyes got big and cute.

"Ohh!" I sqealed, so happy. "Kuwai!"

I kissed him again. I watch him for a little while longer, until his beautiful little eyes closed and he fell asleep. My eyes soon followed, as I fell asleep in the chair nest to his crib.

_END CHAPTER 4_

_A.N) Sorry for this one being a little short. I just wanted to explore a bit more of Rukia's growth as a mother and trying to help Haru to learn and grow himself. Next chapter some of the other characters from Karakura Town make and appearence._

**_READ AND REVIEW_**

_Next Chapter: 3 year timeskip._

**Don't Forget to Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Friends and Sacrifice

Chapter 5

Guests and Training

_3 Years later._

"Mommy! Mommy!" Little five year old Haru called, tugging on my shirt. "They are some weird people at the door."

"Weird people?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah. One has hair like Ichi-nii, and another is _really _big." He stretches his arms out to emphasize his point.

I giggle and ruffle his black hair, which getting pretty long. I don't have to bend too far. Even at five he was almost to my upper thigh.

_I'll have to take him to get a haircut._ I had thought. _But first I'll see these 'weird people'_

I pick myself off of the couch and head towards the door. We bought a house about the time Haru turned two. We had needed the extra room. I opened it and squealed.

"Orihime!" I yell.

"Oh Rukia!" Orihime squealed along with me.

I hadn't seen either one of my friends Uryu and Orihime Ishida since they got married at the ripe age of nineteen, they moved away soon after. Right behind them was Chad, another friend. He had moved away from Karakura after highschool as well and we hadn't seen him since, especially since I had to take care of Haru, so I couldn't travel.

Orihime and I stopped our squeal-fest long enough for the boys to recover and for Orihime to notice Haru, who was hiding behind my leg.

"Rukia, who is this?" she asked.

"This is my son, Haru." I said, pushing him up front. "It's okay honey. These are Mommy's friends."

"Hi." He waves shyly.

Orihime grabs him and hugs him a little too close, crushing him against her buxom chest.

"Oh, you're so cute!" she yells, squeezing him even more. Haru struggled.

"Um, Orihime, let up some." Uryu chuckled "I don't think you want to kill the kid, do you?"

"Oh." she let's go of Haru, who stumbles back and falls on his butt. I pick him up and notice a little blood dripping from his nose.

I sighed. Damn you Ichigo. At least I knew he was innocent enough that he was embarrassed.

"I didn't know you had a son, Rukia. Is he Ichigo's?" Chad said from the back.

It was my turn to be embarrassed.

"No No!" I yell frantically, my face red. I turn to Haru.

"Can you go play in your room for a minute, sweetheart? Mommy needs to talk to her friends." I say gently

"Okay Mommy" He ran into his room to play.

"He's so adorable." Orihime says.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Who is his father?" Uryu asked, pushing his glasses back up.

"No father." I said to their confused faces. Except for Chad, whose expression didn't change. "I found him when I was on a mission with Ichigo. He was all alone and no one else was around. I couldn't just leave him. Besides, haven't you noticed how much he looks like-." I trailed off.

"I did and he does." Uyru said, pushing his glasses up for the third time. "I didn't know him too well, but enough to know his mannerisms, and that kid is a lot like him."

"That's horrible though." Orihime said, shuddering "Who would leave a child all alone like that? Especially at such a young age."

"Yes, I agree. It's cruel. If you hadn't have found him, he probably would've died." Chad said.

"Yeah, if I found those parents I would make them _very _sorry for what they did." I said, my temper flaring at the thought.

"I would help" Orihime said, pounding one fist into her palm. I laughed.

"Hey anybody here!" Ichigo's voice rang out. He appears in the doorway. "There are a couple of strange cars outside- Uryu, Orihime, Chad!"

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled, glomping him in a hug.

"Ichigo." Uryu greeted calmly, pushing his glasses back up yet again.

Chad just nods his head.

"Ichi-nii!" Haru yells, running in with a flash of black and yellow, glomping Ichigo with a preschooler super hug. Ichigo, luckily, was used to this and kept his balance.

"Awr dese yo friends too, Ichi-nii? I heard you talk to 'em like dere your friends." Haru asked Ichigo.

"That's right. I went to highschool with all of them. This is Orihime. She's really nice. _B__ut stay away from her cooking_." The last part was a whisper even I barely caught. Haru giggles. I frowned though I had to agree.

He moves next to Uryu,

"This is Uryu. He's, um, okay, I guess."

"Hey!"

"I'm only kidding. This is Uryu. He can sew like nothing else."

"It's true." Uryu said proudly. He pulls out a needle and thread from nowhere and some fabric. A few seconds later a beautiful handkerchief with the initials _B.K _on it.

"For you Rukia." Uryu hands it to me.

"Oh, uh, thank you." I say.

"That's cool!" Haru exclaims.

He turns to Orihime.

"and this is his wife, Orihime."

Haru shudders a bit, thinking of the buxom suffocation.

Ichigo mades his way to Chad. As soon as they got close, Haru hid himself in Ichigo's shoulder as best he could, whimpering fearfully.

I understood at once. Haru was afraid of Chad's giant size.

The boy whispered something into Ichigo's ear.

"Don't worry, big guy. Chad here won't hurt ya. He's a nice guy."

"Yeah." Chad said simply "I'm what they call a 'gentle giant'."

Haru giggled at his joke and squeals when Chad puts him on his shoulder.

* * *

A few hours later, Haru fell asleep on my shoulder before our guests had a chance to say goodbye.

Orihime pats Haru's little head.

"Bye bye." she whispered, "I'll visit." Haru smiled in his sleep.

They all say their goodbyes and head to their cars. Ichigo gathers his bag when he finds out everyone is leaving, saying something like "too bad, I was having fun". I closed the door behind Ichigo with my free hand. I look at Haru's cute little sleeping face.

_These years have been worth it_ I thought, sighing mentally.

I hoist Haru's sleeping form into a more comfortable position as I prepare to climb the stairs to his room.

Suddenly, a knock at my door catches my attention. I sigh loudly. I was just trying to put my kid to bed.

I yank open the door.

"Yes, what is i-" I almost drop Haru in the process.

"Hello Rukia." he says, a ghost of a smirk forming at my surprise.

"Brother."

* * *

Byakuya stood outside my door, staring at me in anticipation for my questions.

He looked like a young businessman. He wore a less formal dress pants and a white button up with an overcoat. His headpiece was missing as well. He looked, from a human standpoint, completely normal.

"May I come in?"

I swallowed my shock and move over to let him in. He makes his way to the living room, where he makes a seat.

"You look, uh, good." I force out, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, well, I almost didn't."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I almost took human fashion advice from Lieutenant Abarai."

"Oh." I nodded in understanding. Most of the time, Renji looked like either a bad 70s cop show or a hippy. He came around some, making Haru laugh at his outfits "Yeah I know what you mean."

"Mommy." a little voice said tiredly from my shoulder.

"Hello sleepyhead." I said, kissing the side of his head.

He moves into my lap, yawning and rubbing his eyes with his little fists. He looks at Byakuya who is staring at him curiously.

"Mommy who dat?" he asked, pointing a finger at Byakuya.

"Why that's my brother, Haru. He's your Uncle Byakuya."

Byakuya's cheeks grow slightly pink at being called "Uncle Byakuya".

"Unca Bya-kya?" he sounds out slowly, still not able to say it correctly.

I nod. Close enough.

His eyes lit up.

"Unca Bya!" He basically leaps from my lap to hug Byakuya. The only thing that the man could was grunt as the preschooler made contact with his chest. Slowly he put his arms onto his back to return the hug. I giggle at just how cute the scene is.

Haru lets up on the hug.

"Why you here, Unca Bya?" Haru tilts his head in question.

"I actually came to speak to your mother." Haru's tilts down in sadness. "And to see you. I haven't seen you since you were very little." He lits back up.

Byakuya pats his head and for the first time I've seen, smiles warmly. He looks back up at me, his serious face back on.

"Yes I came to speak to you, considering our last conversation did not end on a good note."

I looked down, slightly ashamed. At the end of our last conversation, when Haru was only about two months old, it ended with me screaming at him. (_Chapter 3_)

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for reopening old wounds. It was not my place to bring _him _up." He said, looking down shamfully. "I am ashamed."

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You were under a little stress at the time, considering what we were talking about that day."

Byakuya nods.

"Anyway, I've decided to take a small vacation. My first in a long time. Kisuke Urahara offered me a place to stay."

"Oh, that's good."

Byakuya leans in close, so Haru cannot hear "Maybe I could have a little time to train Haru a bit?"

"But I told you-"

"That you don't want him to be a Soul Reaper, I know." he repeated. "But you don't him to be mugged and caught not being able to defend himself, do you?"

That silenced me. It was true. My refusal to teach him how to fight would leave him defenseless if he got into trouble.

"I wanna do it, Mommy!" Haru had still heard us.

I frown. Haru's face then contorts into the dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes.

"*Sigh* Fine. You can train." I point a finger at my brother. "But nothing too dangerous, got it?"

"Yes, don't worry." he assured me. "I will see you tommorow, bright and early." Haru nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

I sat on the porch of Urahara's yard area, watching Byakuya teach Haru a kata.

"Move your arms like this." he said. "Feel the power flow through your fore arm and wrist-"

"Hey Rukia."

I shrieked uncharacteristically when Ichigo snuck up behind me. Haru and Byakuya look at me strangly, before going back to their training.

"Don't do that." I said, gritting my teeth a bit, trying to keep from hitting him over the head in retaliation. I refrain from doing so in account that my son was only a few feet away.

Ichigo sits next me, a hand on his knee in a lounging position.

"I thought you weren't going to let him be trained?" Ichigo said.

"Brother is a very good persuader." was all I said.

"More importantly, why didn't you let me train him?" he said, appearing hurt.

"I didn't want him to be trained at all! Beside's he's just training him in hand-to-hand combat."

"Still." Ichigo grunted, looking at the two.

Haru made a perfect high kick to hit Byakuya's outstretched hand. Byakuya nodded in approval. Haru smiled in a triumphant grin that looked exactly like Ichigo's. My brother then grimaced at me, showing that he recognized it as well. I shrugged.

* * *

A little while later, they took a break for lunch. Haru ran straight to Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii! Did you see me!? Did you see me fight!?"

"Sure did." he replied, hiding his distaste for the boy's teacher. "You did a great job."

Haru smiles proudly.

I smiled at the two. It was like seeing a dad with his kid. It was cute how they both acted almost exactly the same.

"I'll be able to beat up people, just like you do to your Daddy." Ichigo gasps a bit

_Maybe I let them spend too much time together._ I sweatdropped.

"I don't think you should think like that." I said, shaking a finger "Uncle Byakuya is teaching you this so you can defend yourself, not so you can go bully people." I looked to Ichigo for support.

"Your Mom's right, Shorty." Ichigo said seriously. "You don't see me running around beating random people up do you?"

Haru shook his head.

"There you go" he said, shining the grin he normally saves for Haru. "If I wouldn't do something, _you _definatly shouldn't."

Haru giggled "Ok, Ichi-nii."

I ruffled his hair

"Go finish your lunch, sweetheart, so you and Uncle Byakuya get start again."

He nods and runs to his meal, saying hi to Urahara on his way.

"Heya Green Hat-san." Haru said. Urahara raises an eyebrow. He awhile ago decided to tolerate it, like Ichigo's nickname for him.

"Hi, Haru. How you doin'."

"Good." and he runs off.

"Kid of few words, ain't he? I've noticed that a lot." Urahara said, walking to me.

"He's always been like that." I responded, watching him gobble down his food. "Except for me and Ichigo, he doesn't say much to anyone. I'm suprised he doesn't talk to you much, though. You've been near him his whole life."

"I think we kind of figured out he doesn't favor me to well." Kisuke shrugs.

"Can't you get over that?" I retorted. "He was about a month old."

He grins and props his hat up, covering his face. "Besides that, I was watching his training. I felt his spirit energy. It's huge. If only you would allow him to be completely trained. He would be something."

"How many times do I have to tell you to back off about that!" I said angrily. I turn on my heel and walk off, steaming.

* * *

By sunset, Byakuya had trained Haru so hard that as soon as they finished, he collapsed into my lap and fell asleep. I stroked his head as he snored softly.

"Thank you for letting me have this time with him." Byakuya said.

"Don't mention it. It's good for him to be with family." I said, standing up and placing Haru's head on my shoulder/

"He's suprisingly good at this. Shame that he won't be trained completely." he said.

"Just tell me how often you want him by here the next two weeks." I said irritably.

He flinches uncharacteristically "Everyday?" he offers "As much as possible."

I sigh "Okay"

He smiles slightly "Good."

I walked into the back door.

"Good night, Rukia."

"Good night, Kisuke."

I snuggle Haru close to me as I walk down the street to our house.

"I promise I'll always protect you, my little radiant sun." I whisper into his sleeping ear. "Even if it means lying to you."

_END CHAPTER 5_

_Touching little Haru/Byakuya moment. I realized I had completly forgotten about Byakuya so I changed my original chapter to put him in there. LOL! _

_Next Chapter: 10 year timeskip! 15 Year Old Haru! The Plot Thickens!_

_WARNING!_

_Next chapter on (With the exception of one or two) will be from Haru's POV. No more Rukia._

_That's about it. See you guys later._

_Well, until next time._

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does**

Friends and Sacrifice

Chapter 6

Things go to Hell

"HARU! GET OUT OF BED! NOW! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" My mom screeched into my room. I jump up in suprise and almost shriek. I instead groan and rub my head.

"How can something so small be so noisy." I felt a slap on my head.

"Don't get smart." Mom said.

It was true. My mom was about the size of one of my arms. That's not saying much, though. I was pretty muscular.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Haru. Haru Kuchiki. I'm 15 years old and in highschool. I have short black hair with a single strand sticking halfway down my forehead, no matter how much I try to brush it. My mom always thought it was funny how it was like her's, except her's goes down her whole face. I'm built muscularly, mostly as a result of training since I was little. I have leaf green eyes that for some reason everyone loves. People say I'm pretty weird. First of all, I can see ghosts. Not like in a "Sixth Sense" kind of way. There just kinda there and I can just see 'em go by.

"Alright already. I'm up!" I groan.

Her face transforms almost immediately "Good" she smiles.

I hurredly pull my pants and a white button up shirt on. I nearly kill myself running down the stairs. Finally, I make it to the table and scarf down my food.

"Hurry and go. You're going to be late. By the way I won't be home until later. I have some things to take care of."

I snort into my milk. "No need to disguise your dates with Ichigo from me, I already know."

She turns red and gives me a glare.

I finish my food in record time and get up to leave. She gives me a kiss goodbye. Little did I know that was the last kiss I would get from her in a while.

* * *

"Haru nii-san!" two small voices call out to me as I walk. Running up to me, are a small orange haired boy and a dark blue girl run up to me.

"Kiyuki, Saijo. Hey kids." The Ishida twins, children of my Mom's friends Uryu and Orihime Ishida. Their parents moved back to Karakura Town a few months after they were born and they've lived here ever since. They're nine and view me as an older brother. I don't mind.

I bend down to Saijo. I point my eye to behind his ear.

"What?" he asked.

You got something behind here." I said, pulling a sweet from behind his ear. "There it is. How did that get there?" He giggles, while Kiyuki frowns.

"Don't worry." I said, pulling another from his other ear. "I haven't forgotten you."

That was my usual thing whenever I saw them. It never ceased to amaze them when I showed them that trick.

"I got to get to class, okay? Wait until after school to eat those, alright?" I said, ruffling their hair and walking away.

"Okay Haru nii-san!" They called behind me.

* * *

School went about as well as usual. It's not that I had no friends, in fact I was one of the most popular kids in my year. It's just that whenever I walk by, I always hear whispers about my ability. I knew some of them thought I was a freak. It's a good thing I don't give a shit about what they think.

When I got home things were quiet.

_Mom did say she would be gone for a while tonight. _I shrugged. I popped open a cold one and plopped onto the couch, switching on the T.V. I heard a creak behind me, but thought nothing of it. This house creaks a lot. It was old of course.

That was what I thought. Until something grabbed me from behind. I yelled and jumped right out front of the couch, banging my head on the table.

"Aw, shit." I groaned.

"Ha-hahaha, got ya!"

"Ichigo, why the hell-?" He plops a box onto the couch in front of me.

"Pizza. Hungry? Thought we could hang out for a bit. 'Till your mom get's home, at least?"

I grunt and pull myself back onto the couch, opening the box and grabbing some food.

"You know" I said, my mouth full. "I'm still mad at you." I swallow "Really mad."

Ichigo's been with me since, well, the beginning. Mom told me that the two of them have been freinds for years before I was born. Since I don't have a Dad, Ichgio stepped in to take the place, doing all of the things a dad would do. Though he tried to be a father figure he instead came out as the adored older brother.

He chuckles "I decided to come keep you company. Your mom will be out pretty late."

I raised an eyebrow "She's never out late."

"Well she has to stay at the office later tonight to make up for someone else."

I squint in suspicion "Just what do you two do anyway?" All of my life, I never knew what Ichigo or my mom did when they said they were 'going into work. I was just dropped off with either Ichigo if my mom only had to go or Ishida-san if they both had to go.

"Hey." Ichigo said quickly, changing the subject "I brought a movie too. Wanna watch it?" There it was again. Everytime I brought it up, Ichigo or Mom would change the subject, but not without saying something like 'It's very important' or 'It's essential to the town'.

Ichigo challanges my glare with an expecting scowl.

His frown wins. I sigh in defeat. "Fine." A smile breaks out on his face again.

"Great." as we sit down.

* * *

Hours later, I began to grow impatient. And worried.

"Where the hell? Mom should be here by now." I shouted. Ichigo looked nervous.

"Yeah, she should. I don't know."

I put on a jacket. I swore I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I didn't find it worth mentioning.

"Maybe we should go look for her."

Ichigo looked me over "I don't know."

"Come on. She could be in trouble."

Ichigo sighs "Fine. Let's go."

He takes one step forward, and time seems to slow down. Ichigo's front explodes into blood, and he falls back onto the ground.

"Ichigo!" I run to his side, but I'm knocked back into the wall and onto a side table, breaking it. I pick myself up. I knew how to take a punch pretty well.

"Who could do that?" I asked myself. The thing finally stopped in the middle of th living room and looked at me. The shadow had a katana in it's right hand and held it towards me. It stepped out of the darkness. I gasped.

"Mom?"

She stared at me with an unrecognizing, malicious. She was dressed in black robes and carried the sword in her hand like she knew how to use it, twirling it from finger to finger. She always shyed away from swords and weapons when I showed them to her in stores like they were the plague. How could she handle one so elegantly?

"Mom, why'd you do that to Ichigo? What's wrong with you?" I asked, backing away a bit for breathing room.

"She's been given a new out look on life, as have a few others." A man's voice cried out. I looked around but couldn't see a man to match the voice.

Suddenly as if from nowhere, a man walks up behind my mother. He was dressed in a white coat and white pants. A quarter of his face is covered by some kind of mask. The look my mom gives him makes me sick to my stomach, an adoring smile like a puppy to an old dog.

"Who are you?"

"I am known as Dorei. And this-" He lifts up the sword he was carrying "- is Kokoroshini. I'm here for a recruitment, you could say. Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

I indicate to Ichigo's body, which didn't move. "Bleeding out on the floor."

He makes an unhappy face and looks around "Well, poo. I guess you'll have to do. I could use a human in my plans."

He pointed his word as me. "Capture wayward souls, Kokoroshini." The sword shot forth growing a good five feet. It impacts my shoulder, sinking deep into it. I scream and sink to my knees.

"You got him good, Master. Will you turn him too, Master." Mom asks him eagerly. He puts a finger under her chin like a child.

"Yes, my dear, I will." She squeals like a schoolgirl. my mother _never _squeals like a schoolgirl

That sends me over the edge. I'm so angry that I'm shaking. _My anger must be making me see things, because I can swear my hands were starting to glow green. _I thought. Then I realized my hand really were glowing. I something deep within me snap and it rushes forth like a flood.

I let out a yell, allowing the power to rush forth. I grab the blade of this Dosei's sword and yank it out of my shoulder, instantly the wound closed. He looked at me in suprise. My hands grip into an almost fist.

"Get out!" I scream and it releases. Giant wooden roots burst from the floor and attack the two. They can barely cut the plants to protect themselves.

Someone grabs me from behind. I throw a punch. Ichigo blocks it with his wrist.

"Watch out!" He said, pushing me out of the way. He's wearing the same robes as Mom and I freeze at the giant bandage-covered sword on his back. My distraction stops the growing of the plants.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked Dosei

"Why, it's not what I want. It's what my Master wants." he said

"What does this _Master _want?"

A large smile graces his face

"Everything. The air you breathe. The ground you walk on. The very atoms that make up your matter. They will all belong to my Master."

Ichigo pulls up his sword.

"Wrong." He swipes his sword down "Getsuga Tenshou!" Energy similar to mine burst forth, causing the two to have to dodge quickly.

"Come on." Ichigo grabs my wrist and runs with me stumbling behind. Dosei and Mom recover and try to intercept us, but we were already gone.

* * *

We hid in an alley. Ichigo kept watch, looking out of the alley entrance to be forwarned. I look up at him.

"What the hell was that!? What's going on? Why are you dressed like that?"

Ichigo turned to me, an ashamed look on his face.

"You might want to sit down, Haru."

* * *

"You're a what?"

"I'm a Soul Reaper. The bridge between this world and the next. It's my job to make sure souls make it out of this world and on to Soul Society, either by purifying or just sending them on their way."

"Uh-huh. And that guy was...?"

"A Hollow. Creatures that are born from a corrupt spirits that consume all others in their path. They need to be purified by a Zanpakuto." He pulls his sword off of his back for reference.

"Right. And you expect me to believe this...?" I said, trying to deny it as much as possible

"I think you've seen enough to know you can't deny this." Ichigo said looking me in the eye. Damn he knew me well.

I sit down and put my head in my hands. A full minute passes before I look up at him "What's the plan?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"What's. The. Plan? What are we going to do?"

Ichigo chuckles sarcastically. "We? I am going to Soul Society and I'm kicking that bastard's ass." He points my way "You are to Urahara's."

"Green Hat-san? What's he got to do with this?"

"Alot." Ichigo said. He points to his body "Pick that up and let's go, ok?"

"Right" I said, hoisting Ichigo's body, military style over my shoulders.

* * *

"Good to see you, Ichigo." Urahara says, tipping his hat. "You can join the other guests."

"Other guests?" I asked.

"Come on." Ichigo said, leading the way into the main room. Uryu Ishida and the twins were sitting on the floor. The twins' eyes were red like they have been crying. Ishida-san just sat in silence, looking down.

"Uryu, what's wrong?!" Ichigo asked.

"She's gone." was all he said. "She's gone."

"Who, Ishida-san." I said "Who."

"Orihime." he whispered "

"A Hollow." he said, before gasping at his slip of the tongue.

"He knows Uryu." Ichigo said "Go on."

"This guy. He had white hair in a ponytail, down his back. He carried a sword. A really long sword. I think- I think he was an Espada."

Ichigo nods "I came to the same conclusion. What happened next?"

"Orihime tried to protect the kids while I fought some hollow lackeys. He cut her through her shield. Just barely. She fell to the ground and when she got up, she was following that guy like a-"

"Little puppy." I finished. He nodded.

"Yeah. I barely had time to get the kids out." He looks at us. "What about you guys?"

"Rukia. She went on a mission and didn't come back. We found her when they attacked us. Her and the Espada." Ichigo explained.

I stopped listening after that. Instead I walked to the over to the twins.

"Hey kids." I said in a gentle comforting voice. They jump into my arms, one on each side and sob into my chest.

"That guy took Mom." Saijo said, tears dripping down his face.

"You have to help get her back, Haru nii-san." Kiyuki sobbed

"Promise us!" They said together, holding each other's hands.

I put a hand on their shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll do everything I can to get your Mom back. And mine too."

They give me a hug "Thank you, Haru nii-san!"

I stood up and walked to Ichigo.

"How does one become a Soul Reaper?"

Ichigo starts, his eyes going wide

"No."

"What?"

"No. I know what your thinking and the answer is no."

"It might be the only chance we have." I insisted

"I don't care." Ichigo said. "You're not going to be put in danger. Rukia would kill me."

"I don't think she really gives a shit right now." I chuckled darkly. "How. Do. You. Become. A. Soul Reaper."

Urahara pushes his way past Ichigo "Why you have to complete my training regime."

"I'll do it." I said. I turn to Ishida-san "Where are you guys going now?"

"I'm taking the kids to my old training ground. During the struggle they showed a capacity for abilities similar to mine."

"Good luck." Uryu takes his leave with the twins.

Ichigo turns to me, glaring. "I'm still adamant."

"So am I." Isaid matching his glare.

Ichigo drops his eye "Fine. I'll put you through training. But be warned, It will not be easy. You may die. Are you prepared?"

"Yes." I said.

"Alright then." Urahara said, clapping his hands 'Prepare for six months of hell."

"What!?"

_END CHAPTER 6_

_A.N) And here we go things start to pick up. The plot thickens._

_I forgot to mention some translations through the whole story._

_Haru means springtime, light, and radiance_

_Dosei means enslave or enslaver_

_Kokoroshini roughly means Mind Reaper_

_NEXT CHAPTER: Training begins_

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does**

Friends and Sacrifices

Chapter7

The First and Second Tests (Part 1)

I stood in the middle of this training room, gaping at Ichigo.

"Six months!" I exclaimed.

"To teach you everything necessary? Yes." Ichigo said seriously.

"What's necessary!?" I asked.

"I will teach you the blade and Kisuke will teach you the special techniques."

"Mr. Green Hat?" I stiffened at the sight of Urahara walking in with a sword in hand.

"He's a Soul Reaper, too?" I gaped.

Ichigo nodded "He used to be. He was a Captain."

"Huh?"

Ichigo the explained to me the structure of the Soul Society, starting with regular grunts like him, to the Captains. It was all simple enough, but the improbabily of this whole situation made my head hurt.

"So the Captains are the most powerful?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "But you? I have to make you even more powerful than them."

I gaped at him.

"What?!"

"It won't be too difficult. Your spirit energy is already to a captain's level, if not larger. That's good. It means less training time is necessary. "

"What exactly is 'spirit energy'?" I asked.

"Spirit energy is the force that provides energy for abilities derived from willpower and spiritual sensitivity. You just happen to have a large amount."

"Really?"

"Um hm. I first noticed that when you were little. I wanted you to be trained, but your Mom didn't want it."

"Why not?!" I said, getting angry despite myself.

"She wanted you to live a long, happy life." He sighed "The life of a Soul Reaper isn't an easy path. Seeing all of your friends and comrades drop like flies around you. If I had a chance to make that decision again, I wouldn't have accepted." His look made my eyes drop.

I thought for a long time. Ichigo then stood up over me, a serious stare at me.

"Will you accept this power?"

I sat in silence for a good minute. This was my only chance. To save and protect everyone under the control of that Hollow, I had to become a Soul Reaper. It's not like I could go up there like I am now and expect to last more than a second.

I stood up. 'I accept this burden, and this responsibility. I will become a Soul Reaper. I have to. To protect all of the people I care about, I need to do this. Didn't you hear him? He's coming to this world when he's done taking over this 'Soul Society'."

"Excellent!" Urahara exclaimed, snapping his fingers. A hole appeared under my feet. I immediately dropped.

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled, falling about thirty feet to the bottom of a training room and landing straight on my ass. It had a desert look to it with sand and a few rocks.

Ichigo and Urahara land right next to me.

"What the hell, you assholes?!" I screamed at them.

They ignored me.

"Kisuke, prepare the provisions and the seal." Ichigo said, pointing to the ladder that also led into the training room, which begged the question 'Why the hell did they drop me down the hole?'. They're words caught my attention.

"Provisions? Seal? Why are those things coming in too?" I asked.

"You think I'm actually taking six whole months to train you? The World of the Living would be overrun by then. No, we're putting a special seal on the door."

"What is it going to do?"

"It's going to feel like six months is going by in here. Instead it will only be a few days on the outside. It makes time faster in here"

"Whoa. Cool." I whispered, amazed that they could do that.

Ichigo looks behind him "Is it ready yet?!"

"Just about… got it?!" Urahara said, grinning from ear to ear. "Enjoy your next six months boys, because you aren't leaving."

"Alright let's begin, before you can learn anything about these powers, you need to acquire them first."

My face fell. "How do I do that?"

Urahara flashes his grin again. "Lucky for you it will only take passing three" He holds up three fingers for emphasis "tests. It's as simple as that."

"I'm ready let's go." I said, grinning.

"Alrightie then, let's begin." He snaps his fingers and the girl that always helps out in his show comes forward. She is wearing sparring gear and boxing gloves.

"Your first test. Beat Ururu." He threw out another set of sparring gear and a pair of gloves.

"Wait, are you serious? You want me to beat up on this defenseless gi-" I'm silenced by a crash and dust pick up about a foot to the side of my side.

"Oh darn" the girl said pulling her fist from the ground. "I missed." She turns to my surprised and terrified face. "Please put on the gear, Haru-san. I don't want to kill you."

I hastily get the pads on and make my way to the field opposite from her. I hear a whistle and another crash in front of me.

"My aims been getting terrible" I heard her mutter.

My instincts take over and I kick at her. She automatically dodges and her eyes go weird. They kind of zone out. Then she completely disappears.

"He's doing better than you, Ichigo?" Urahara told him. "At least he put the gear on immediately."

"Shut up" Ichigo told him "I did-"

I couldn't hear anything else, as Ururu had punched me in the back. Actually, it was more like fifty punch, thrown so fast they looked like one. I immediately went into the ground.

"Gah!" I slammed into the ground. I picked myself off of the ground, cursing.

"I wouldn't let yourself get hit like that again. You could die." Urahara shouted to me.

"Shut up!" I spat out some blood. I found it hard to get to my feet. I kept falling back down. I felt as if I couldn't ever get up again.

* * *

About an hour later, I'm still running. I was getting pretty good at dodging Ururu and the glancing blows she did land were beginning to get easier to take. Ichigo and Urahara were drinking coffee, chatting idly.

_Freaking assholes _I thought.

Not watching were I was going, I tripped over a rock.

_Fu-_ I hit the ground. Hard.

Ururu came in for the kill, her fist coming in fast. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Remember what's important to you. Remember why you're doing this." A man's voice said to me, in my head. All I had to do was picture my Mom's look from the night before, my eyes snapped open and I had the motivation to duck under the punch and burst up, glaring at the girl.

"A little thing like death couldn't stop me." I growled, pounding the two gloves together.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ichigo smile proudly at me.

Ururu came at me again. Her fist came up towards my face. I moved my head to the side, watching it harmlessly go by. I then bring my glove forward to jab her in the stomach. She gasps loudly and drops to one knee. I bring my fist down to knock her head into the ground, but she jumped back. She performs a back flip and lands back on her feet. She jumps at me, throwing multiple punches at my face. I managed to maneuver out of the way of every one. I saw her pull back from her last punch slower than the others, leaving her wide open in her face.

_An opening _I thought.

I throw my fist forward.

And I'm greeted by a satisfying crunch as I break her nose. She's dazed momentarily. I snap. One punch after another flow into her body. Her abdomen, her face are all being covered in bruises and cuts by my fists. With one final roar of dominance, I bring both of my fists down on her head, smashing her into the ground, though not as spectacular as she did to me.

I drop to my knees, exhausted. I hurt all of from over.

I hear a groan from the ground. Ururu picks her head up, her eyes back to their normal look. Dirt matted in her hair

"Did you win?" she moaned.

"Yeah, Ururu-chan" I said, picking her up "I did."

"Good." And she falls back out, unconscious.

"Well, Haru. I'd say you've passed Test One." Urahara said enthusiastically.

"Great." I muttered and fall on my butt. "Can I rest for a moment?"

"Sure, but then we have to begin Test Two. Jinta." Urahara turns to the red haired boy. "Take care of Ururu-chan."

"Aright boss." He said, picking Ururu up and walking off a bit placing her on a blanket.

Ichigo hands me some water, which I guzzle down. "Good job. I wasn't able to beat her during my training."

"What did you do then?"

"It was teaching me another lesson."

"What was the point of it?" I asked.

"To build speed," Ichigo said "and duribility."

"Wha?" I ask.

"Constantly having to dodge or evade her attacks eventually led to your reflexes getting better and being able to take a hit, increasing duribility."

"Rest time over" Urahara yelled. "Time for Test Two."

"And that is-?" Was all I got to ask as Urahara shoved his cane into my forehead and I went falling backward. I rub my forehead tenderly. I hear the clanging of chains and feel one clamped on my chest. I follow the chain attached to my chest back to… me? Another me was lying on the ground lifeless.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"To be a Soul Reaper, you have to be out of your body. This is your Spirit Form." Ichigo says. He points to the chain. "This is your Chain of Fate. As long as you have this, you can return to your body."

I nod in relief. I thought I had just died. My relief was short lived as Ichigo pulled up his huge sword and cut it in half. I just sat there, my stare moving from the end of the chain to Ichigo and then back again.

"What…the…hell-" I said, right before dropping down another hole, this one about twenty feet across and at least a hundred feet deep.

I scream the whole way down. Then I hit the ground, hard.

"Your next test," Urahara called down "Get out of this hole"

"I'm going to kick both of your asses for this!" I yelled back up. I heard them chuckle.

"Oh yeah." Urahara said, and snaps his fingers. My arms are bound together. I look over to see Urahara's oldest assistant, Tessai, his arms together and his hands in a weird sign.

"One more thing." He added, almost as if it was an afterthought. "You better hurry and get out of there. Or else."

"Or else what?" I yelled back.

"Or else your Chain of Fate will devour itself and you'll become a Hollow. After that, we'll have to kill you."

_END CHAPTER 7_

_Next Chapter: End of Second Test and the Zanpakto_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does**

Friends and Sacrifice

Chapter 8

The First and Second Test (Part 2)

I stop moving and look up at his face. Then I look down at the chain attached to my chest. The last chain link on the chain, the one Ichigo had cut, had grown a little mouth and was chewing on the link next in line. I did the rational thing. I screamed bloody murder.

"Like I said. Hurry." Urahara said.

"You brought me here, started to train me, just to put me in here and turn me into a Hollow?! What the hell is wrong with you.?"

Urahara smiles. "Good luck"

A few hours later I felt defeated. My chain was only a few links away from being gone. I felt defeated.

"I don't want to have to." I heard Ichigo above.

"I know you don't, so I will. Don't even watch." Urahara replied.

I realized they were discussing who would kill me when I turned into a Hollow.

"You know, Boss. It's hopeless for you." I'm startled and look up. A man is standing above me looking at me. He's pure white even his skin and he's dressed in a white robe. His features kind of remind me of mine, but not at the same time. He looked older than me and his facial expressions were anything but friendly, more like insane.

"Who are you?" Tessai asks, but finds he can't get up, otherwise my binds would break.

The man ignores him and looks at me again. "You might as well give in now. As soon as that chain breaks, I'll be in charge."

"Who are you?" I repeat Tessai's question.

"I am the last remnant of someone else, someone you are connected with."

"And are you, a… Hollow?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"Ichigo, this isn't right." Urahara's voice says from above.

"I know. We didn't see my Hollow like this. It's almost as if that guy's coming from somewhere else." Ichigo says nervously.

Just then I felt as my last link is devoured.

"There's my cue." The Hollow says as he grabs my head and places his hand in my mouth. His hand became a liquid and went down my throat. I wasn't even able to scream. I just gurgled in terror. The rest of his body melted and went into me. I could barely breathe, like I was drowning. Then it all came back up and all over my face. I was turning into a Hollow. I was going to die.

* * *

Suddenly I wasn't in the cave-like hole anymore. I was in a grassy plain. A man sat in the center. I prepare myself for a fight and walk up to him.

"I have been expecting you." He said without even turning around.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man then turned around.

He was dressed in brown samurai armor. Green leaf and tree designs adorned it on every inch. His face covered by a standard samurai mask "I am connected to you, as you are to me." He said cryptically.

"I meant you name." I said irritably.

"You will learn my name soon. I am your Zanpakuto. Well, I will be if you prove yourself in time."

"My Zanpakto." I said to myself. I looked back at him "What do I have to do?"

"Simple." He said, making a sword appear. He throws one to me. "Prove yourself."

I look at the sword in my hand. A standard katana. "But I don't know how to-"

"Learn. Quickly." The samurai said, sprouting blades from his arm bracers. My eyes go wide as he lunges at me.

I block one of his blades with the katana. He swings around and knocks me in the face, cutting my forehead and causing blood to gush into my left eye. I growl angrily.

"You are disappointing me." He said, charging again.

This time, however, I blocked both of his blades with the katana, keeping us both at a standstill. I take a risk and bring my right hand from the hilt and punch him in the face in my anger. He stumbles back and I slice across his chest with the katana.

"Good. Good." I can hear the smile on his face. I smirk and pull the katana up in a fighting pose.

"It will take more than that, I'm afraid." He said, breaking my air of victory. He charges once again.

I start to notice that the place where we are fighting is starting to grow darker. The samurai notices at well, stopping in his tracks.

"We have to hurry." He whispers, then he does something unexpected. He disappears completely.

"Where- Gah!" I scream as the samurai runs me through the shoulder from behind and tossing me across the field. He tosses the sword after me.

"Either remember why you're here and use it to become stronger, or die!" he yells at me, and charges one last time.

I reinforce my mind with images of my family and friends. My arm grabs the katana and moves almost by itself.

It cuts the samurai's mask in half and knocks off his helmet. He lands ten yards back. I got up to go and check to see if I killed him. He begins laughing. He makes his way to his feet and walks to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder and I get a good look at his face. It looked like a warm, fatherly version of the Hollow that had assaulted me. Like me, but with brown hair. He smiles. His green eyes look down on me.

"You've done good. Keep going. Don't stop, no matter who gets in your way." He said.

"Yes sir. I wouldn't be here if I planned to." I said.

"This is all very touching and all, but I want my new body please." We turn to the Hollow that I had met in the hole.

"You will not get this one, monster." The samurai said, placing his hand on me. "Give me your hand."

I raise the hand with the katana in it. He touches it and it erupts into light. When the light fades, I'm holding a sword with a green hilt and a leaf charm hanging from it.

"Go now, and fight for your home and your loved ones." A light begins to envelop me. So softly I could barely hear he added "Just like I did." He backed away and looked at me "When you find trouble and don't have enough strength to face it, all you have to do is call my name."

"What is your name?" I yell.

"My name is-"

I barely heard it as the plains disappeared, the Hollow screaming in the background.

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

I wait in anxiety at the hole. Almost two days ago, I tossed the closest thing I had to a son into it. Now I waited for him to come out so we could kill him.

Suddenly a bright light burst forth from the hole, and after it faded, a hand grabbed to the edge of the chasm. We tensed.

Slowly out of the hole, rose a man wearing Shinigami robes adorned with a Hollow mask on his face. The mask looked like a cat or something, with ear sticking out the top.

In the guy's right hand was a Zanpakuto. Eerily familiar with a green hilt.

The Hollow's face went into the air as it breathed out creepily. Then it's left and came up and grabbed the mask. It slowly pulled the mask off, reveal Haru's solemn face.

* * *

_Haru's POV_

I removed the mask and looked at it. I then dropped it to the ground and smashed it under my foot.

"What's next?" I asked the gaping Ichigo and Urahara.

_Next Chapter: Haru prepares to travel to the Soul Society. What will his plans be? Find out next time._

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does**

Friends and Sacrifices

Chapter 9

Treachery and the Battle Begins

_Two Days (Six Months- Haru, Ichigo, Urahara time) Later_

I flexed my hands, feeling the power flow through them. Today was the day I would go out of this seal. Tommorrow I would be going to Soul Society and facing Dosei for the last time. I look at myself in the mirror. My hair has grown so much, it has covered the entire left side of my face. I looked like a soldier, muscular and toned. I splashed cold water on my face.

_I'll have to cut my hair. _I thought, reaching for some shears in the bathroom. I retract my hand _No. I'll keep this for now. Make it a promise to myself that I'll come back. I'll cut it when I get back._

I gather my robes and re-don them. I make my way out of the makeshift bathroom and into the main training area.

**_Hey Boss! _**A voice said in my head **_I'm soooo booored! Do something fun! Like beating up Ichigo._**

_Shut it you! _Another voice said, and a smacking sound was heard echoing in my mind.

I sighed. And then there was him. The Hollow. Over the past six months, Ichigo showed me how to control my little parasite. Even after I beat him into submission, he still constantly annoys the hell out of me from inside my mind. Luckily, my Zanpakuto keeps him in line. Well, when he can.

"Haru!" Ichigo yelled. I walk over to him in response.

He looks me up and down. He smiles.

"You look like a man." He said "I wish your Mom was here."

"I don't think she does." I said.

"I know." He said. He clamps a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry. We'll get her back. We'll get everyone back."

"I know, Ichigo."

* * *

A little while later, Uryu and the twins came back. Though they haven't been training for very long, they both spoke on how they were going to fight bravely and save their mom. No matter how trained they were, however, I knew they were just kids and they were scared out of their minds. I saw the look in their eyes. They were doing this for their mom, and I respected that, but kids did not belong in battle. Of course, I couldn't say much.

I knew if those kids went they were probably going to die, along with all of us if things went wrong. It was then I made a decision I have been thinking about for a long time.

* * *

That night, I snuck into the chamber that Urahara placed his portal into. All I carried was my Zanpakuto, a cloak, and a few medical supplies. I performed the ritual to open the gate. I then prepared some special explosive papers I prepared. I placed them on the gate. I prepared to take the first step.

"Going somewhere?"

_Damn _I thought.

"I'm going alone." I said.

"Like hell you are." Ichigo said angrily.

"I will either live or die by myself. Neither you, the kids, Urahara, or anyone is going to die. I won't let you. I couldn't bear if you were to get infected and I would have to fight you. I just couldn't. I don't know why I'm immune, but I'm going to use it."

"Haru." Ichigo said gently. "We're all in this together. We have to fight for each other."

I lowered my head as I pull him in for an embrace, ignoring his cry of suprise.

"I know. but you won't die with me" I whispered as I did something neither of us though I would do, I kneed him hard in the stomach. He looked up at me in suprised as he fell. I punched him in the side of his head as well.

I turn about and walk towards the open portal. I looked back at the barely conscious Ichigo looking at me.

"I've always thought of you as a big brother, Ichigo. Now I realize you were something else. Something more." I said. I turn to take my last step.

"Goodbye." I whispered steping forward "Dad."

* * *

I stepped out of the portal and onto a stone road. The sound of an explosion came through the portal.

"Is this... Soul Society?" I asked no one in particular, wiping my eye.

"You know the Master has a plan-"

A voice around the corner said. I quickly hopped around a pile of boxes to avoid detection. They came around a corner. A guy that looked to be in his early twenties with red hair that reminded me of a pineapple along with a girl with hair like Ichigo's, only longer. She also looked to be the same age as the guy.

"Really? What's is his great plan?"

"A machine. He had Captain Kurotshuchi build it. It will blow a hole through the defensive barrier to the World of the Living."

The girl clasps her hands in delight "Master is so amazing isn't he?" I wanted to gag but I knew that would blow my cover.

"The only thing that could ruin it would be that crazy Captain and his little teenage brat." the pineapple one said.

"I still don't understand how he is immune to Master's ability."

"Sonething to do with his immense spirit energy. Too much to take over." he said "We have to hurry to the main square. The machine is about to go active." They ran off.

I crawled out of my hiding place. "I have to stop that machine." I said to myself, running to the main square.

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

_I can't believe this is happening _I said on the inside of my mind _Everyone being taken over by this wacko Hollow. I just hope Haru got away._

"Master." I heard my own voice say and felt myself bowing. I then felt fingers on my cheek.

"Hello, my dear." The Espada said to me.

_Disgusting. I would never do this following him like a child._

* * *

_Byakuya POV_

_This is DEGRADING! I am a Captain and a Kuchuki to boot. I am not a servent to be ordered around. But my body won't follow my orders _I said

"Prepare to lauch the attack!" Dosei yelled.

All of the Captains moved forward and pressed their Zanpakuto into the gun-like machine. It powered up with a buzz and whir.

"Witness all of you! The conquest of the World of the Living. Revell." Against the will of the owners, the bodies cheered.

"Fire!" He said.

A blast of energy burst forth towards the main portal to the Living World.

Only to be shot skywards by what seemed to be air.

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

I however knew differently

_Ichigo _I sighed _You made it._

"You know." a voice said. "You make a mistake when you attack family." A figure shunpos were the energy beam was stopped "You make a bigger mistake when you take _my _family."

_That's not Ichigo _Rukia exclaimed

"What are you? A Soul Reaper I missed?" Dosei asked.

"Not exactly." the Soul Reaper said, drawing his Zanpaktuo and resting on his shoulder, before pulling off his hood.

I gasped inwardly _Damn you Ichigo_

"My name is Haru. Haru Kuchuki. And I'm here to kill you."

* * *

_Haru's POV_

I frowned as the Espada as he laughed at me

"You!" he chortled "The boy I that ran away bleeding from his house."

"I'm not that boy anymore." I said, lowering into a charge.

He merely waves his hand "Captain Kuchuki, Lieutentant Abarai. Please, be dears and remove this little roadblock for me.

The pineapple headed guy from before jumps into the air at me.

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

His Zanpakuto grew and broke up into connected links. They came down onto my shoulder. Well they would have, if I hadn't caught it in my palm in a firm grip.

"Pathetic." I said, as I tighten my grip and yank the sword into the ground, bringing down both sword and owner with it. Lieutenant Abarai hit the ground hard enough to create a crater about 10 feet in diameter.

Uncle Byakuya held out his sword

"Scatter! Senbonzakura."

The sword dissovled into thousands of cherry tree leaf-shaped blades. They all came flying at me.

I knew I could block those with my hand or my unsealed sword. I had to activate my Shikai

I gripped my sword and held it out.

_"When you find trouble and don't have enough strength to face it, all you have to do is call my name."_

_"What is your name?" I yelled_

_"My name is-"_

"Take root! Shizensenshi!" I chanted as the sakura blades engulfed me.

A few seconds later I swiped them away with my Shikai. Shizenshenshi's small blade became a huge scythe. It's blade was as big as all of Zangetsu and it's staff was twice as tall as I was. What struck me as odd was that the design next to the blade was similar to the design of my Mom's lily that she kept next to her bed. I rested Shizenshenshi on my shoulder.

_Now to test my speed. _I thought _I just hope it's fast enough._

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

Haru disappears from where he was standing. He then appears right in front of Nii-sama. Before Byakuya's body can react, Haru grabs him in the face before they both disappear. A few seconds they both appear, Byakuya going back down into the ground. Haru dug his foot into Byakuya's chest and propels himself into running. He shunpoed in a zigzag motion. No matter how angry I was, I had to be impressed with Haru's speed and strength.

He disappears a few steps from the line, only to reappear behind the Espada.

* * *

_Haru's POV_

"Your mine!" I yelled as I brought down Shizensenshi on Dosei's head. His long sword comes up and blocks the scythe with ease. He has that sickening smirk on his face.

I dodge out of the way of a sword slash and land on my feet a few meters away, gritting my teeth. I shift my foot and twist around letting go of the scythe in the process. It spun and twirled toward the Hollow. I smile in satisfaction as the blade slits his cheek. The scythe flies like a boomerang back into my hand. I immediatly take advantage and run in, thrusting the scythe like a spear, snarls and growls bursting from my lips with every attack. He just blocked everyone with ease.

My anger and recklessness was my down fall, because after one thrust my blade stuck into the ground. He cackled and punched me in the face sending me back, leaving me open.

"My turn." he smiles a sadistic smile that serial killers give their victims before cutting them in half.

Then, pain. Blinding pain. Although that might have been the blood shooting from the wounds. It went on for minutes, until he finally knocked me into the air. He appeared above me, pointing his finger.

_Shit_

The Cero burst forth, blasting me into the ground.

"Just because I cannot infect you like the others doesn't mean you cannot die by my blade." He said walking up to me on the ground. He grips his sword in both hands.

"Anything left to say? Besides gurgle, choke, or scream."

"Bastard." I choked, spitting blood up to his cheek.

"Classy." He said, wiping his face with a handkerchief. He raises the sword to stab me

My eyes shut.

_Damn, so this is how I'm going to die. _

I hear a grunt and felt the burn of a huge spirit energy. Funnily enough I hear the ring of bells. But I did not feel the sword.

"Hello? Are you still alive?" A girl's voice reached my ears.

I opened my eyes to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had pink hair down to her shoulders and was about the height of my chest. She looked around my age, as well.

"Hello?" she asked

All I could do was stare.

"Umm, hello? Are you there?" She said, waving her hand in front of my face. "I think he's out of it, Ken-chan."

"Take him somewhere, Yachiru. I'll cover your escape and meet you somewhere." I looked at the speaker and my eyes widened. He was a huge man, with spiked up hair that had bells on the end of every spike.

_That's what the bell sound came from_

"I've been looking forward to a fight like this for a while." He said, and by the way his mucsles moved, he was grinning hugely.

The girl, Yachiru, picked me up with little effort. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Be careful, Ken-chan."

As we went from rooftop to rooftop, I turned to the girl.

"Yachiru."

The mention of her name caught her attention.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Your name. Yachiru, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah." Yachiru said cheefully "What's yours?"

"Uh, Haru."

"Nice to meet you, Haru-kun!" My cheeks went red as she called me that. It was at that point I was thankful for the blood all over me.

"You sound pretty excited for someone who had to leave a friend." I said, groaning in pain as she shifted onto another building.

"I'm not worried. Ken-chan's the best ever! Although you could probably give him a run for his money." she said.

"But... I lost." I said, looking down in shame.

"Only just. I watched, you're pretty fast and strong too. You're just like Ichi!"

"Ichi. You mean Ichigo?" I asked.

"Yeah! That's my nickname for him. I like it 'cause-" Her words are cut off by an explosion that ripped her and me through the air. I landed on my back and she landed a few feet from me, unmoving.

I crawl my way over to her. Her head was bleeding profusely and she was unconscious.

"Well my aim is still very good despite this." I twist to see Dosei walking towards us, a large gash on his right shoulder. "Damn Kenpachi." he growls

_END CHAPTER 9_

_Yes I made Yachiru older in this fic. Deal with it. If you don't like it, stop reading._

_Next Chapter: A Yachi/Haru fluff moment_

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does**

Friends and Sacrifice

Chapter 10

Hero and A Tender Moment

I growled back and draw my sword.

"Don't even try. You can't hold a sword, you can barely stand up. Stand aside. I can't infect you or Kenpachi but this girl is vulnerable. I can use her to take Kenpachi down."

"Not a chance." I ran at him. With a flick of his wrist he sent me flying away.

"Only one cut." He said, cackling. His sword went straight for the injured girl.

"No!" I didn't even think. I just reacted. Despite my body's groans of agony, I shunpoed in between Yachiru and the blade. It inserted into my shoulder. I scream in pain. It was excrutiatingly painful. Nevertheless, I grabbed his blade and ripped it out, sending him stumbling back onto his ass. I grabbed Yachiru and put her under my good arm. I then shunpoed as far as I could. I collapsed next to a small shed barely large enough for one person.

_Screw it _I gently placed Yachiru in the shed before crawling into it and squeezing my self in with her. Outside I heard a patrol go by. I sighed in relief then wincing. I could barely keep myself awake, but I used the last of my strength to bandage Yachiru's head up. Her life was more important than mine. The second I finished, I collapsed from blood loss and exhaustion.

* * *

_Yachiru's POV_

_Oh my head _I thought, touching my head and feeling the bandages on the top of my hand and face. Someone had provided first aid, though how they did it in this small area was beyond me.

"Haru-kun?" When I put my hands down to push myself up, I felt liquid on the ground and a squashing sound. I pull my hand back up and it's completely red. I gasp and pull back hitting something. I was sitting in his lap, with him unconscious. I use Kido to light up the place a bit more. He had attempted to do first aid on himself, cutting open his shirt. Despite myself, My face couldn't help but get red as I touched at his well-toned abs and muscular chest. I shook my head.

_Focus, girl _I thought_ It's just a boy_

_A very hot and hunky boy _A little voice inside of me reminded me

_Shut up_ I told the voice.

I dug around and found my bag open with what was left of my medical supplies. i dug some more and found his bag which had more in it. I got to work. The best I could do was disinfect the wounds and bandage his whole torso up.

Then I got to the big one. I gasped as I touched and probed the large wound, undeniably made by a Zanpakuto. This was by far the most damaging wound on his body.

_He didn't have this wound when I picked him_ up. I thought_ It must have happened after I was knocked out. I'll have to ask when he wakes up_

I yawned. I looked out of a crack in the shelter and saw that it was nighttime.

I looked around for a spot to sleep and was dismayed with what I found. The place was so small that the only place to sleep was in Haru-kun's lap again.

_Oh no._I groaned

_Do it _the voice said again_ Feel on that hot body of his again_

_Shut up! _I yelled inwardly, feeling foolish because I was effectively talking to myself

In the end I made a decision. I settled into his lap and lay my head as least as possible on his chest. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

_Haru's POV_

When I woke up, my aches were less than they were when I fell unconscious. Someone tended to me. I tried to push myself up, but something weighed me down. In my lap, Yachiru was asleep, cuddled to my chest, her arms around me like I was a pillow. My cheeks immediately turn blood red.

**_YEAH_ BOSS! **My Hollow yelled inside my head **_If I were you, I'd take, uh, _**_advantage**, if you know what I mean.**_

_Shut up, perv. _I bit back

**C'mon strip her. It'll be** **fun. **The familiar smacking sound was heard of Shizensenshi smacking the Hollow.

I poke her fairly hard to wake her. When that failed I shook her. Her fist came up and smashed into my face.

"What." she grumbled irritably. She rubbed her eye with one hand. When she saw where her other hand was she squealed and pushed away. I barely noticed, rubbing my nose.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled, beet red. I put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Shh." putting a finger to my lips. I slowly open the door and peer out. I attempt to sense any spirit energy nearby. Sensing none, I closed the door and take my finger off of her lips.

"Please continue your tirade."

"I didn't mean do all of, well, _that_!" she said frantically "I was just trying to sleep and there's not room much in here and-"

"Hey. It's all right. I don't mind, you needed to sleep. Thank you for tending to me." I smiled

"Oh, You're welcome." she said.

"Besides, I definately won't complain about a pretty girl falling asleep cuddling me." I said cheekily.

She went red and looked as if she was going to hit me, but she didn't.

"You- you think I'm pretty?" she asked, looking at me suspiciously.

My eyes widened "Yeah, uh, I mean, who, um, wouldn't." I said rubbing, my head and turning red from embarrassment.

Her eyes softened. "Thank you." She said, smiling warmly. She looked as if she just remembered something "Oh! What happened to your shoulder?"

"Dosei, the Hollow, stabbed me."

"How?"

I felt my chest and moved my muscles as best I could. "When we were caught in that explosion and you were knocked out, the Espada tried to stab you and infect you like the others."

She immediatly looked over herself for any sword wound, babbling nervously. I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. I pulled her a little to close and I grunted in pain.

"Don't worry. When he tried to stab you, I jumped in the way. He stabbed me not you."

She gasped "Haru-kun. How did you keep from being infected?"

"I don't know. I'm immune. I don't know why?"

She looked at me suspiciously "Why would you do that for me? Take that wound. I mean."

"I-I couldn't let anyone else get taken or hurt. I won't allow it. No one hurts the people I care about." I would never admit the other reason.

"You mean you care about me?"

I froze. She looked on in child-like innocence.

"Y-yeah, you're my friend now, I-I guess."

She smiled "Thank you, Haru-kun."

_Her smiles so cute and beautiful _

I shook myself to get refocused.

I grabbed her hand.

"Come on." I said, opening the door to the shed. "We need to find a safer, and larger, place to rest and then we need to leave."

"Leave!?"

"Yeah, somehow get a message to Ichigo and Urahara to get us out of here."

She pulled her hand out of mine.

"I'm not leaving."

"Why not? I made a mistake coming here alone. I thought I was strong enough but I'm not. We can't stay here!"

"You can go if you want I'm not leaving Ken-chan or anyone else!"

"It's hopeless, we can't win-!" I was interrupted by Yachiru slapping me in the face. I stood in silence for a good minute.

"Don't you ever say it's hopeless!" She yelled "You think people didn't tell Ichi it was impossible to do half of the things he did? They did, but he did them anyway!" She shrieked, grabbing my hands and holding them.

"Never give up hope. Their is always hope as long as someone is willing to fight for it. Anyone can pick up a sword and fight. It takes a hero to choose something good to do with that sword." she said, her voice softer

I stood, silent, her still holding my hands. Was their really still hope?

I reached and grabbed her wrist "Come on."

"What? I told I wasn't-" She said, beginning to struggle.

"We need a plan of attack. Plus my back can't take that cramped shed anymore."

She giggled as she understood and jumped onto my back. "Carry me." she said childishly.

"Seriously?"

She pouted cutely. "Please." Her eyes go big.

I couldn't resist the cuteness...

"Fine." I said in defeat.

"Yay!"

"Shh. There could be patrols."

"All right." she said quieter.

She gripped my neck and I grabbed her thighs. I could practically feel the heat from her cheeks on my neck. I jumped into a run, moving through alleys to avoid detection. We eventually found an empty house a few miles away. It was small but it had more leg room then that shed.

"Keep lights low. We don't want to attract attention." I reminded her.

"All right." she said, turning on the lights just high enough so we can see. I close the shutters. I collapse on the bed.

"Thank God."

"What?"

"Carrying your ass around in addition to my injuries has drained me." I groaned.

"Are you calling me fat?" her voiced was raising.

I opened my eyes fast. A pillow flew and hit me on the head

_Shit_

"No. I'm just saying that I'm tired." I said quickly

"Oh."

_Whew_

I closed my eyes again as I heard her footsteps retreat. I was almost asleep when I felt her pressing against my back.

"What?" I whined, I really didn't care how I sounded.

"This is the only bed in the house."

I knew what she was implying.

"Sleep on the couch."

"But it's hard and lumpy." she whined playfully. "and you look comfy!"

"Fine." I whined back, scooting over. She grins happily, lying down and puts her back to me.

* * *

_END CHAPTER 10_

_As promised a fluff chapter. don't worry no lemons. At least not yet (Evil chuckle)_

_Next Chapter: A plan and the final fight begins_

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does**

Friends and Sacrifice

Chapter 11

Final Battle Begins

After sleeping for a few hours, we began to formulate a plan.

"That machine. It's gotta go. I managed to stop it once, but I don't think I could again." I said.

"Maybe we should destroy it before it can fire again." Yachiru offered.

"I don't know. Maybe If I can get close enough." I smiled slyly.

"What?"

"I have a few cards I haven't played yet."

"I don't get it." she said, confused.

"I have something that may help, but it won't last long. I'll have to do it fast." I explained.

"Alright then, that's our ticket. So we destroy the machine-" she started.

"Then we kill the Espada." I finished.

"Perfect. We need to go know." she said.

I pick up Shizensenshi and tie it around my waist. She gathers her sword and ties it around her wrist.

"Why do you have it there?" I asked "What if it comes loose?"

She thought about it "I haven't really thought about it before. I've had it like that for a long time."

I shrugged "Whatever floats your boat."

I re-donned my Shihakushō. The entire right side was basically gone but it was all I had. I put my cloak back on over it.

"Wow." Yachiru gasped.

I turned around. "What?"

"You look just like Ichi! I didn't notice before, but looked like that when he fought Bya!"

"He did?" I asked, astonished.

"Well, your sword is shorter, and you have long black hair, but yeah mostly." She said.

I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

* * *

_Yachiru POV_

_Oh my God, he looks so HOT! _That stupid little voice said again

_Shut up! _I told it still smiling at Haru-kun.

"Let's go."

I was broken out of my tirade with myself by Haru-kun. "What?" I said dumbly, mentally kicking myself.

He stood at the door. "Let's go it's not safe."

"Oh, right." I said, laughing nerevously.

"You okay? You look like something's bugging you." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no I-I'm fine." I stuttered, embarrassed.

He opens the front door and peers out.

"Let's go." he said, slipping out of the door.

I followed him, my face still red form my "conversation".

* * *

_Haru's POV_

We made our way through alleys throughout the Seireitei, dodging and ducking patrols. Yachiru was clinging to my back.

I bent my knees and leaped into the air.

"Hold on." I told Yachiru as I called upon my power.

"Make sure you can take care of youself when we land." I turned back to face her, she gasped like I knew she would.

"Your face." she whispered.

"I know."

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

I was disgusted with myself, helping this Espada destroy what has become my second home. Where I spent 15 years of my life raising my son. My complaining was interrupted by someone patting my head.

"Good work, my dear. Keep it up." I scoffed in disgust. For some reason, the damn Espada took a liking to me, patting my head and touching me all of the time like a child. It was getting pretty damned annoying. I mean I know I'm short, but I'm not a kid.

"Now if there are no more interuptions, maybe we can move things along."

A crash kicks up dust in the square.

"Oh for God's sake!" He turns and takes a step back. "Impossible."

My body turned to face the newcomer.

A Hollow mask stared back at us.

"Down Yachiru." he said. Yachiru dropped down and hugged him from behind.

"Be careful Haru-kun."

_Haru?! Ichigo you've done more damage than I thought! Turning my little boy into a Hollow! If you're still alive, I'm going to kill you. _I said.

"Take Root! Shizensenshi!"

The scythe reappeared, though it's appearence has changed. It took on a Hollow look to it, more sinister and white.

He dissapeared as he shunpoed on top of the machine.

"One move, and this thing's scrap." He raised his scythe.

Dosei disappeared and reappered behind Yachiru. He put his sword up to her thoat before she could even blink, much less react.

"Not necessarily. Not unless this girl means less than you let on." Haru froze.

"Touch her and I blow this thing to hell!" he yelled.

"No you won't." Dosei sneered.

They stared each other down for a good minute.

"Tell you what. Come down and surrender, and I'll give her back, unharmed and uninfected."

_Don't do it _I yelled. Haru looked conflicted. He looked from Dosei to Yachiru and back again. He growled.

"Deal." he jumped down.

"No!" Yachiru shouted. I mentally reared back in suprise. She looked angry. I've never seen her angry "Don't you dare stop for me, Haru. Destroy it! If you don't, I'll never forgive you! Don't worry about me."

"I'm sorry, Yachiru-chan. I can't let you get hurt." He resealed his Zanpakuto, dropping it from his waist. "Besides, Kenpachi would kill me."

Dosei started laughing "You honestly thought I would let you go." He raised his hand and shot a Cero that peirced Haru's chest, blowing a hole through it.

"Haru NO!" Yachiru screamed, tears beginning to stream down her face.

_NO! _I sobbed dryly as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. He then face planted on the ground, his eyes wide open in suprise.

"Huh? That was easier than I thought" he said, confused. He shrugged.

"Whatever. Now that that's taken care of." He raised his Zanpakuto, "Time for you to join your freinds my dear-"

He was interrupted by a Cero which blew his hand off, throwing his Zapakuto away.

All of them turn around towards where the Cero came from.

Haru in his Hollow mask stood, the mouth open, residue from the Cero leaking from it.

"What the hell?" Dosei yelled

He lifted his mask, revealing Haru. The sickening smirk he had was familiar, but I couldn't remember how. His pupils were yellow and the rest was pitch black.

* * *

"How the hell-?!" He looks back at the body as did I. It was still lying there. Then the blood coming from it turned green and the body itself turned into wood.

"An illusion?"

"More like a crash test dummy." Haru said. His voice sounded wrong. Not the determined, hard headed boy I raised, more like the rasp of an insane person given freedom from an asylum "You see I've always had an affinity for plants." A vine comes out of the ground and he pets it like a pet snake "Care for another demonstration?"

He raises his hand, fingers twisted into claws. Giant plants burst from the ground, throwing everyone around like toys. My body barely moves out of the way in time. Besides the suprised yells, all I hear is the deranged laughter from the Hollow.

My body weaves it's way around the plants or blows through them, freezing them with my Shikai.

My body jumped in from the side, where the normal blind spot is. The Hollow grabs me without even looking. He turns to me.

"Pretty little Soul Reaper." He rasps, leaning in close. "You don't remember me do ya?" He breaths into my ear, then licks it as if tasting my soul for a meal. "I would gladly rip you apart for those years I spent wandering around in the dark, but my fight is not with you. Maybe later, Sweetie."

He tosses me hard enough so that my body cracks the wall I smash into.

_The years in the dark? What could he mean? _Then it hit me. The plants and the fact that he knew me. That was the Hollow that was formed from that other Hollow infecting the first Haru. After I killed him the Hollow must have wandered looking for a host, before finding one when Haru became a Soul Reaper. This was my fault.

* * *

_Yachiru's POV_

I kicked and struggled with the Espada to get him to let go of me. Even though he was distracted by Haru-kun's plants, he kept his grip on me tight. I tried one last thing. Ken-chan taught it to me when I started getting older for the boys, I hit him in the groin. He lost his grip to howl in pain. I forget when I did it that we were really high in the air. I dropped like a rock.

"AHHH"

Suddenly my drop end abruptly. I looked up and stare right into the cold yellow eyes of the Hollow mask.

"Haru-kun?"

"The only reason I'm saving you is because The Boss is making me. I personally could give a shit." The raspy, cold voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Where's Haru-kun?!" I yelled, waving my hands around irritably as we land back onto the ground.

"The Boss isn't here right now," He shifts a little closer. "But I am."

I noticed the change in his voice, the suggestive tone.

"Perve!" I punched him in the face.

"Ah, you bitch!" He yelled, grabbing his face, where a crack appeared in the mask. He grabbed my wrist. 'You're gonna pay for that." I can pretty much hear the smile, and that scares me.

"I almost let you fall and splatter." He reaches for my chest, I slapped at his hand. "It would have been a shame to lose that awesome body."

"Shut it creep."

He leans in as I pull back. And then he doubles over.

"No, you won't do that!" for a moment the voice is Haru-kun's

"You can't stop me." The Hollow voice cackled.

"Oh yeah." Haru-kun grabbed the edge of the mask and pulls. "'Chiru-chan, help me."

I shrugged and kicked him in the face. The mask shattered into a million peices. He sat there holding his nose.

* * *

_Haru's POV_

"Dear God, WHY!?"

"It helped didn't it?"

"Damnit!" I looked up "Look out!" I yelled and pushed away from me as I dodged the Cero that came right at me.

"Without that mask the trouble is over for me."

"I wouldn't say that." I redrawed Shizensenshi. I placed my hand over my face.

_Can you keep him in line?_ I asked into my head. An image of Shizensenshi headlocking the Hollow appeared in my mind

_I got him!_ He said.

_Good_

I call upon his power. The mask reforms on my face.

"Take root! Shizensenshi!" I look Dosei in the eye

"I don't want to fight around here." I said "The energy and power could hurt someone."

"Does it look like I give a-" I interrupted him by grabbing him by the throat and tossing him as hard as I could.

I then jumped onto the machine, which was primed for launch.

I gathered all of the spirit energy my Hollow form contained into the mask, gathering into another Cero. I release the Hollow power and it explodes into a massive energy blast. I landed back on the ground and prepare to shinpo.

First, I turned to Yachiru "Can you handle yourself?"

She smiles cutely and draws her sword.

"Purr! Memoironeko!"

When the light cleared, her hands were armored by metal claws that looked suspiciously like cat claws.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said, as I jumped after Dosei.

* * *

We landed in a secluded area on a hill. The only thing there were two wooden posts..

"You little brat!" Dosei cried, rubbing his chin and face as he stood back up.

"Let's end this, Dosei."

"Gladly. Tonight my underlings will feast on you Soul, boy!"

_END CHAPTER 11_

_Memoironeko- literaly "Pink Cat" don't laugh._

_Shizensenshi- roughly "Forest Warrior"_

_To see what older Yachiru looks like, go to GreenGreens at deviant . Just tell them I sent you._

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does**

Friends and Sacrifices

Chapter 12

Bankai

Me and Dosei paced around each other like wolves. We merely walk back and forth in silence.

"Are you sure that girl can handle all of my servents?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure she can." I said "At least long enough for me to kill you."

"Oh really."

"Yes really. I don't think it'll be too hard to finish you. After all, you are missing a hand."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

I taken back a bit, how could one forget about such a huge wound. He stuck out his hand towards me, the hand slowly growing back, showing off every detail.

I nearly puked.

"What was that about this being easy?" He sneered.

I charged, swinging to slice his head off. He ducked under it and brought up his now released sword and tried to impale me on it. I used my scythe's momentum to carry me over the sword and behind him. I round house kicked him in the back, knocking him off balance. I took the oppurtunity to cut him on the shoulder and the back. He growled. He swing at me put I jumped back, the sword not an inch from my nose.

I stood back up then swiped at him again, before Shizensenshi stopped in its tracks. What stopped it was what looked like a lion's paw. I was then thrown back.

"I've grown tired of you." Dosei said, his body morphing and distorting "You should feel honored, boy. No other has had the honor of dying by my final form."

I watched in awe and intrigued-digust as Dosei's body warped gruesomely. His back legs twisted to resemble that of a lion or tiger's. His spine bent into a hunched position. Wings grew from his back and his sword disappeared to create terrifying claws on his hand. His mask grew over his face and created the shape of a beak of an eagle.

"The griffin." I whispered.

"One of the lords of beasts. Beautiful, and free." he cackled.

"Also a symbol of greed and arrogance. A thing of evil." I shot back

He growled "Enough of your insolence!" He drove his claws at me. I jumped up into a backflip, landing on the other side of the room.

_I'm going to have to step this up, or I'm going to die. I'll have to use that. _I thought.

I drop my scythe down where the blade face the transformed Hollow.

"Face the true power of my Zanpakuto." I called upon my spirit energy to form around. It kicked up dust and what was left of my clothes.

"Bankai!"

* * *

The outrush of energy blows the roof off of the building we are in. The feeling of the power is almost to much for me to handle, only having felt it once before. Finally the energy stopped rushing forth, and my Bankai was revealed.

I was donned in the samurai armor that Shizensenshi always wore in my mindscape. On my waist, two katana hung from sheathes. My mask still on my face.

"This is Shizensenshi Senmai."

"Thousand Blades? Where is that from? I see only two."

"Care to find out?" I asked, gripping the hilts with either hand.

"Let's dance."

"Right, more like dance with the DEVIL!" I charged, drawing the two solid green swords.

Our blades connected, my swords and his claws. The very force blew us back apart. We reconnected with the same result. The force of our combined attacks negated each other and neither one of us were able to over power the other.

I leapt over him and tried to stab him from behind. HEW jumped forward and dodged. I lunged at him with my sword and he did the same. Our blades locked. During the sword lock, he shifted his blade, cutting one of mine in half. He was quick to take advantage, and his claws would have decapitated me, if not for me grabbing a hidden blade from my armor to reenter the sword lock.

"What?" Dosei growled. We shoved each other away.

"Now do you get it?" I asked "Why I am called the Thousand Blades? Hidden in my armor and on my person are numerous swords and blades. Those replenish whenever I go in and out of Bankai. I have basically and unlimited amount of blades."

"Impressive, but it's not going to help you!" He raced towards me gliding above the ground.

* * *

A few minutes later, I was down to only a few blades left. The only way to replenish would be to leave Bankai, but that would be a death sentence. I held my ground with the two blades I still held. My armor was peirced in places and I was bleeding from a large three clawed cut on my chest. He also had knocked my helmet off and made a large cut diagonally across my face. My mask long since broken. To be honest, I looked like shit.

Finally he cut the two swords I held in half with one swipe. I drop the broken hilts.

"No more swords. What now?" he sneered in a bird-like fashion.

"Not quite." I flexed my fist a certain way, causing a blade to unsheathe from the bracer on my wrist.

"Cool. I want one." he said.

"You're about to get a lot of it!" I swiped a him, narrowly missing him. He jumped into the air, out of my reach.

"Can't reach me!" He mocked.

"That's what you think!" I shot back, flicking a switch on the bracer. The blade fell on a chain.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"No." I casted the chain like a fishing pole, wrapping it around his arm.

"No! Damn you!" I yank it down, bringing him down into the ground like I did to the Lieutentant yesterday.

I approached the crater, clutching my wound. I thought it was over. Boy I was wrong.

He jumped from the crater, claws bared. In his anger, he broke the bracer blade with ease. He then proceded to kick me around like a soccerball.

I landed next to the hole in the wall we made coming in. He came up behind me and grabbed my head, the claws digging into it.

"Look." he told me. I looked out of the tower. Yachiru stood into square, fighting with her Shikai. She must have freed Kempachi, because he was fighting next to her. They looked as if they were made to fight together. Covering each other's weak spots and exploiting the strong. No matter how impressive they looked, however, I could tell they were being pushed into a corner, slowly the circle around them got smaller.

"You see? The people you came to save will kill those you are trying to protect. Your head will join them soon. You should have run while you could have, boy. Hope is lost. Hope is dead."

That struck a chord. Could it actualy be true this time? Were we finished?

Suddenly a black and red wave of energy erupted and blew some Soul Reapers away from Yachiru-chan and Kenpachi. Hundreds of energy arrows rained down as well.

"What the...?"

Ichigo jumped into my view, breaking blades and whacking heads with his monster blade. Ishida-san and the twins stood on buildings around the square, firing arrows as fast as they could.

"Kurosaki." he growled

I took advantage of his distraction and released my other bracer blade, swiping at him and forcing him back.

I rise slowly.

"Their is always hope" I quoted "As long as someone is willing to fight for it." I pointed out the window "You see that? Those are people that still have hope."

I yelled and lunged. I stabbed into his shoulder so he could not pull away and brought my fist up. It connected with his face, knocking his head back. I pulled back and punched him again. Again and again I punched him, until his mask broke underneath my barrage.

I must have pushed him to his limit because he lit a Cero, which blew me off of my feet. My blade's chain broke as I pulled away. He yanked my blade out of his shoulder and threw it away. He came over to where I lay and grabbed my foot

"You know what I do to those who have hope?" He slammed me into the ground by my foot, over and over again. He finally threw me across the room.

"I cut it out of them!" he yelled.

I landed hard, but still had the strength to crawl back. He walked toward me, fully extending his claws to carve me up. My had touched something metal.

He pounce like a cat. I brought my blade up to meet him. It inserted into his chest, right below his Hollow hole. He coughed blood.

"Impossible." He gurgled.

"Not impossible. I stand, you fall." I tore the blade up throught his body, ripping through his chest and stomach, basically tearing him in half. I throw him off of me, his body dissolving as he fell, shrieking. By the time he hit the ground, he was dust. His sword hit the ground and exploded.

I groaned and pulled the potruding claw from my gut. I fell to the ground, dizzy. My Bankai faded away. My old injuries returned adding to the new ones. My body groaned in agony. I propped myself up against the wall, barely conscious. All I could do was hope someone would get here before I bled out.

It was right after that I lost consciousness.

_END CHAPTER 12_

_A.N) I know pretty short for a 'final duel' chapter but I suck at fight scenes._

_Shizensenshi Senmai- Forest Warrior of the Thousand blades _

_Next chapter: Aftermath and A little teenage fluff._


	13. Chapter 13

Friends and Sacrifice

Chapter 13

Aftermath

_Three hours after end of last chapter _

_Yachiru POV_

_It's been a long time since Haru-kun went to fight the Espada. I'm beginning to get worried. _I thought _Because, he's my friend and I care about what happens to my friends. Heh heh. Great I'm having a hard time convincing myself_

"Are you alright Yachiru?" Ken-chan asked me for the bazilionth time.

I rolled my eyes "Yes Ken-chan. Haru-kun took care of me."

He grunted in approval.

I guess I should have been relieved. After a Ichi and a few of his friends arrived to help us, Ken-chan and I manged to survive. As soon as we began to improve our situation, everyone suddenly collapsed and woke back up normal. The Hollow's influence was gone. They immediatly got to work, taking care of the sick and injured. I was too worried to be cheerful.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to find Haru-kun." I announced

"I'm going too." Rukia-chan stood up from here spot next to Ichi, and walked to me.

"Fair enough." I said. She turned to Ken-chan.

"I'll take care of her, Captain."

"You better." was all he said, before turning away

* * *

The only place really to check was the building they had gone into. We walked into it through the normal entrance and raced to the top. We shoved open the heavy doors. Nothing but dust everywhere, but there sitting in the corner, unconscious-

"Haru-kun!" I started running over to him. Rukia-chan grabbed my arm.

"Look." she said.

A man stood over Haru-kun, patting him on the head. He wore armor on top of a green tunic. The man stood and looked at us, green eyes shining, a warm smile on his face. Rukia-chan's knees buckled as she fell to her knees.

"No." She shook her head as if in denial, tears falling from her eyes. "No it's not possible. He's dead. He can't be here."

"Rukia-chan." I looked back. The man grabbed Haru-kun's sword and seemed to disappear into it.

Throwing my shock away, I picked Rukia-chan off of the ground and pulled her to Haru-kun. The moment she was near him she seemed to snap out of her panic-attack.

"Haru, sweetie, please wake up." Rukia-chan's pleaded, stroking his head.

I put my ear close to his mouth. I heard and felt his breath.

"He's still alive. Help me." With her help, we grabbed his arms and began to carry him over our shoulders. We were walking down stairs for a while when I decided to break the awkward silence

"Rukia-chan?"

"Yes." the voice was barely a whisper.

"I heard earlier that his name was Kuchiki. Is he related to you?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes he is." her voice. She looked at me "I raised him."

"You're his...mother?" I asked.

She nodded "I found him after a Hollow attack 15 years ago. For some reason I just couldn't put him down. He became the biggest joy in my life. Big enough to have me almost quit being a Soul Reaper."

"Wow." I said.

"What about you. What is your relationship with him Yachiru. I mean, I saw you both leaving the battlefield together but what else happened."

I turned red. "Friends!" she recoiled a bit a the loudness of my answer. I cleared my throat "We're just friends" I coughed. She raised an eyebrow like she didn't believe me, but I guess she let it slide because she didn't bring it up again.

We reached the bottom of the tower, a stretcher and group of 4th squad members were waiting. A medical nurse stood with them. We lifted him onto the stretcher. They carried him away towards the medical barracks.

The nurse bowed to us "We'll take good care of him, Kuchiki-san. Do not worry." she tried to smile reassuringly.

Rukia-chan bowed back "I know, thank you." Rukia-chan began to cry. Ichi came up behind and hugged her tight. His hand made it's way toward hers.

That little part of my mind began to imagine that being me with someone special, holding hands and hugging. It made me feel happy. For some reason, I thought of Haru-kun. I walked after the stretcher team. I would be there for my friend. I also wanted to sort out these feelings.

* * *

_Haru's POV_

I woke up in a hospital. I sat up quickly. My body screamed in protest.

_Bad idea_ I fell back down.

"I don't think you should move too much for a while." I looked over to the speaker. A kindly woman looked back at me. "That is, unless you wish to cause yourself pain."

I relaxed myself. "And you are?" I asked as politely as possible, something my mom and uncle have driven into me.

"Your nurse."

SHe pushed me down gently "Please, stay relaxed or I will have to strap you." Her overly-polite voice scared me enough to lie down quickly. I instead looked at my surroundings. I start at Yachiru sitting in the corner, asleep, wrapped in a blanket.

"Yachiru-chan?" The nurse followed my gaze and smiled.

"Yes. She wouldn't leave your side. She fell asleep after the second day, poor thing, and I put a blanket on her."

I barely heard her. I looked at Yachiru

_She's kinda cute__, especially when she's sleeping _I shook my head to clear the thoughts _She probably already has somebody. I mean, how could she not? I'm just her friend._

* * *

A few days, two scoldings (Ichigo for coming alone and Mom for leaving Ichigo and coming alone, though it was funny seeing Mom beat Ichigo up for training me and "Turning her baby into a Hollow"), and a few grateful visits from friends later, My nurse let me leave the hospital. Mom told us that we were staying for a few days at the Kuchiki estate.

Currently, I decided to get away from all of the tight-wads of the clan and take a walk in the Seiretei. It was almost sunset and I wanted to watch it from a rooftop. I was walking, minding my own business, when I heard "Haru-kun!" from about 10 voices. I turned around. About a dozen female Soul Reapers were running after me.

"Oh my _God_!" I twisted on my heels and ran for it, ignoring the pain of my still healing wounds.

"Haru-kun!"

"Shut up only one girl can call me that!" I yelled back

I swear I ran for a good mile, but they still chased me. I took a right, then a left, and another right.

_Damnit! Dead end!_ A wall faced. I would be able to jump it, but my nurse told me not to overexert myself.

Suddenly I heard a whistle, and a rope fell next to me. I grabbed the rope and climbed onto the roof.

"Where is he?"

"Where did he go?

"Did we miss him?"

"Haru- kun!?"

I sighed in relief. "Fangirls" I muttered

"Haru-kun? Are you okay?"

I prepared to yell again at the girl, until I saw who it was.

"Yachiru-chan." I recomposed myself. "Yes I am. Thanks."

She smiled. I twisted to sit on the edge of the building next to her. I had an idea.

I called upon my power. A vine grew onto the building and deposited a lily into my hand.

"Yachiru?" she turned and gasped at the flower as I handed it to her.

"It's so pretty." she said.

I was suprised when she hugged me.

"I-! It's just a flower." I said

"No, it's not. It's just, I never got to thank you. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Well, um, I, uh" I stuttered, beet red.

"Because of you, Ken-chan didn't get too hurt. I'm glad for that, he means the most to me than anyone."

_Now's my chance_ "You mean your not 'involved' with anyone?"

She shook her head.

"I find that hard to believe." I said

"Why is that hard to believe?" She asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"It's just that, uh, you're so, well, pretty." I trailed off, turning even redder. I tried to look at the sunset. It was hard.

* * *

_(Every sentence break changes the POV between the two until further notice)_

I was struck speechless by what he was saying.

"Thank you."

He rubbed his neck nervously.

I noticed then that he was wearing his hear up in a band. I could see his entire face. He was quite handsome and his eyes, oh my God his eyes, two beautiful green orbs that pierced your soul. Without thinking, I scooted closer and put my head on his shoulder. He looked at me.

* * *

_Oh my God, she put her head on my shoulder. _In my head, my Hollow screamed for innapropriate things. Things that were quickly silenced by Shizensenshi. I silently thanked him. I lowered my head onto her's. Yachiru put her hand on mine and my heart fluttered. We looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

_Oh my God, he's getting so close _I thought, though my head moved in as well. Our lips met.

* * *

She tastes like strawberries. Shes so warm and It was over pretty quickly to my sadness.

* * *

_Oh my GOD, he just kissed me. I shouldn't like this but it just felt so good!_

"Why me?" I asked "All of those other girls-"

"Don't hold a candle to you." he assured me "Your strong, independant, and beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I'm just begging to be that guy that does." He ruffled my hair "Besides, they're all crazy. Your the only sane girl around here it seems."

Jumbled thoughts brought on by the first kiss began to finally align. I'm finally sorting out these feelings I've had since those days of battle. Haru-kun's so strong and handsome. He makes me feel happy, and I know he would keep me safe, if I needed to.

I gave him my answer. I grabbed his collar and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

I ran on the rooftops, calling out for Haru. It was already night and he needed to come home. I walked by a taller building when something pink caught my eye.

_Yachiru maybe she knows where- What the!? _I stood nearby, watching Haru and Yachiru kiss very passionately. I could only stand a few minutes of this. I understood that they could do that I they wanted to, but it was too much when I started to see tongues. I cleared my throat loudly. They seperated faster than I could see and he looked up at me, nervous. He looked just like Ichigo would.

"Your Uncle wants you at home. So do I."

He nodded and bent to pick Yachiru up.

"I'll see you later." He kissed her on the cheek. While they're still together, she twiddles a bit of his hair.

"You should keep it long. It's cuter like that." she told him. He walked up to and past me.

"We'll talk later." I said. He nodded.

* * *

_Haru's POV_

_That was so _embarrassing_! _I yelled in my mind _My mom walked up on us!__ It was great while it lasted though._ I touched my lips. Hard to believe that was probably her first kiss too, damn she was good at it.

"Your uncle might not approve." My mom told me "He and Yachiru have a record."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He thinks she's annoying."

"How?" She wasn't annoying at all. She was wonderful.

"I'll just say she wasn't always a teenager."

* * *

"Absolutely not." Uncle Byakuya said.

"What!" I yelled.

"Told you." Mom said. She sat on the couch with Ichigo. He was wisely staying out of it

"I will not have my nephew associate with that girl or her deranged Capatain!"

"There is nothing wrong with Yachiru, and I've talked to Kenpachi some. He's pretty cool, too."

"Great, fraternizing with lunatics is 'cool' now." he groaned.

"They're not lunatics!" I yelled.

"I still say no. Nothing but trouble can come of those two."

I growled "You're asking for it aren't you?!" I yelled, grabbing my Zanpakuto. "I've already proved I could kick your ass!"

"Haru!" My mother cried, suprised with my behavior.

**Hell yeah, Boss! **The Hollow yelled **Smash his face into the ground again!**

"I have the right to be with anyone I like! No one can say any different!" I yelled. I got into his face. "You're just so pissed off that you can't control me like you can everyone else. It pushes you to the edge that you can't call the shots, nobleman!"

Uncle raised a hand. "Silence." He smirked ever so slightly "Fine then. If you want to fight, we will fight. If I win you leave her and that's that. No more arguement."

"And if I win" I finished "You leave me the hell alone!" I stormed off and went to my room.

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

"Why are you doing this?" I asked my brother

"Just let him be happy." Ichigo added "He deserves it."

"Maybe, but not with her."

"If you do this, you may lose him." I said, pleadingly. That caught his attention. After all he had made the decision to be a part of Haru's life.

"I won't, don't worry." He retired to his quarters.

* * *

_Two days later_

_Haru's POV_

I stood on the opposite side of the estate courtyard, facing my uncle. Gathered around us I were Captains and Soul Reapers alike. Yachiru stood to the side of me. After I had told her, she had pleaded me not to do this, that I was too injured still, but I insisted that I had too. Finally she gave up and did the only thing she could, staying with me and spending time with me before our time might be cut short.

"Draw your sword!" Uncle cried.

"Bring it on old man!"

"Take root! Shizensenshi!" My Zanpakuto's Shikai unsealed.

"Scatter. Senbonzakura."

The thousands of razor petals flew into the air at me. I used my scythe to vault over them at Uncle. He jumped out of the way as the blade impacted the ground. I clutched my side, which had just broken back open.

"I see you are not going to back down easily." Uncle said. His sword reformed itself.

"Not really, no." I said.

"Then I will have to beat you into submission." He dropped his sword, blade first, into the ground. It disappeared right into the ground.

"Brother no!" My mom called out.

"Bankai." he said "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

The entire battlefield seemed to be sucked into another world. Hundreds of swords floated next us.

"You know I care for you." Uncle told me "You brought this a upon yourself." One of the floating swords went to his hand.

"You're not the only one with Bankai, you know." He appeared suprised at this, as was everyone else. I pointed Shizensenshi at him, gripping it tightly.

"Bankai! Shizensenshi Senmai!" Light rushed forth as my Bankai formed. Everyone stared.

"Bankai, and so young?" someone muttered.

"Kurosaki did it, why not?" someone else whispered.

Just for added strength, I formed my mask as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a lot of people shudder.

I drew my two blades and shunpoed behind Uncle, and aimed to cut his back. His sword came up and blocked, cutting one of my swords in half, but also sacrificing one of his own. Another sword materializes into his hand, and we re-engage.

After a few momenst of stalemate, I had had enough.

"That's it!" I lept into the air, my energy forming into my mask. "I'm tired of this! Cero!"

The energy blast was immense. Uncle's face was the last thing I saw. That was the first time I had ever seen Uncle so suprised. Then the blast cut off my the light cleared, Uncle's Bankai had been destroyed. I dropped to my knees, panting while peices of the mask crumbling away. The Cero had taken everything it had.

I thought I had won when I was grabbed form behind and Uncle's sword went into my shoulder.

"Concede." he told me.

I smiled "No." I grabbed the sword and broke it half way. I twisted around and smashed his face with my fist.

I walked up to him.

I pulled my blade up as if to slice him in the head. My arm goes down.

"No!" My mother cried.

My sword stabbed into the ground next to his head. I bent down.

"Do you concede?"

He looked away in shame. "Yes."

I picked up my sword and sheathed it, healing my wounds with the last of my energy. My bankai faded. I began to walk away.

"You raise all of this fuss for that girl." Uncle called to me.

"Yes." I said. "I-I love her."

Several gasps rang out among the crowd. A lot of them did not know what the fight was for. This came as a suprise to most. Yachiru came and hugged me. I put an arm around her.

"And if you can't accept that, I don't want to see you again."

He stood up shakily, still dazed from the punch. "I promised that if you won I would accept and you have. You have my approval."

I nodded and walked off, Yachiru following me, holding her hand.

* * *

A few hours later, we were walking around the Seiretei. A girl came to us. She bowed.

"My name is Nanao Ise, Kuchiki-san." I nodded my head back. "I am the Co-Lieutenant to the Head Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku. He requests your audience."

"Can Yachiru come?"

She looked at us, holding hands.

"Yes I suppose."

I smiled "Then how can I refuse?"

_END CHAPTER 13_

_A.N) OK, How many of you thought Byakuya would have a problem with Yachiru? Come on raise your hands everyone. Any more than that, I can't really say_

_Next Chapter: A suprise_

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	14. Chapter 14

Friends and Sacrifice

Chapter 14

Promotion

"The Head-Captain's office is through there." she said, pointing at the ornate doors.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked. Did word really travel that fast here?

"No, quite the opposite." she smiled and walked off.

"Wait here, okay?" Yachiru nodded.

I walked up to the doors, took a deep breathe, and entered.

* * *

The office was more plain than the outside made it out to be. The Head Captain sat behind his desk, a hat on his face and snore coming from underneath it.

"Uh, sir?"

He snorted and almost fell from his chair.

"Who 'dere!?"

"Haru Kuchiki, sir. You sent for me?" I said, nudging his memory.

"Ah! Yes!" He pulled a slip of paper out of his desk and placed it onto the table. He reached up to shake my hand as well "Shunsui Kyoraku. I watched your fight with Byakuya. Your first as well. Nice piece of work."

I looked him over. I had to admit he did look a little strange for a Captain. On top of his haori he was wearing a pink kimono. He was wearing a straw hat and chewing on grass. He looked odd indeed.

"What's this?" I asked, pointing to the paper.

"This." He said. "Should you choose to accept it, is an request."

"A request for what?"

"A request from me that you be made a captain that's what."

I was completely taken back. Was I hearing right? "What?!"

"In light of your abilities and courage and all that, I've seen fit to promote you to Captain."

"So you don't want the job offer?"

"N-no, I mean yes. It's just that-"

"Excellent." He pulled a pen out. "Just sign here." He pointed at the signature line. I signed in silence. He then pulled out a Captain's haori. It had the kanji for 8 on the back "And this is for you."

"Eighth Squad?"

"My old squad. Until about twenty years ago, of course." he chuckled nostalgically

"It is an honor, sir." I bowed.

"Just Shunsui is fine, young man." He scratched his stubble in anxiety "Their is a problem with your lieutenant. You see, since we haven't had a captain, we've kinda looked over the vacant lieutenant spot as well."

"Is there anyone to take the position?"

"Well, we do have a third seat. Come with me." He beckoned me to follow him. I pulled the haori on and followed. When we walked out, Yachiru-chan gasped, then squealed and jumped onto me with a hug.

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you."

* * *

"Tatsufusa! Come here" Shunsui said. A large man came rumbling over.

"Hai, Head-Captain?"

"I would like to meet Haru Kuchiki. He will be taking my place in the 8th division."

Tatsufusa bent back and laughed a belly laugh that was really irritating.

"Is this a joke, Head-Captain?" He laughed some more "This little runt? My pinkie is bigger than him."

"And my pinkie is bigger than you entire-!" I held myself back with the composure had been pumped into me as a child.

"Ha, silenced by by my greatness. Feel my power!" He drew his sword and began to swing it around.

I looked over to Shunsui like "Really?" and when he shrugged I sighed. I stepped forward, pointing out my fingers and catching his blade on them.

"Wha-"

"I will let you know right now, little man." I said "I will not tolerate your level of arrogance in my squad. You have done nothing to prove yourself worthy. Therefore, you have no room to brag about anything." I pulled him closer to look me "I am your Captain and you will respect me as such. Do we understand each other?" He nodded quickly.

"Good." I let it go and he tumbled back and fell. Yachiru-chan barely stifled a giggle. I looked at Shunsui.

"This man is not a lieutenant. I'll find another."

"Wise choice." he said. "I am calling a Captain's and Lieutenant's meeting to inform them of your status. Come in a minute. Make a nice entrance."

"Yes sir." I said. He walked away. Yachiru-chan came to my arm. "Maybe you should go. Kenpachi will want you with him."

She frowned in thought "Maybe you're right. I'll see you there." She kissed my cheek and flashed away. I spent the rest of the time watching my new squad train.

"All Captains and Lieutenants report to a meeting in the Assembly Hall." A voice rang out over the Seiretei.

"There's my cue." I shunpoed back through the Seiretei to the entrance of the Assembly Hall. I inform the guard of my name and status. He ran off. I heard Captain Shunsui's voice from inside

"Due to my ascension to Head Captain, there has been a vacancy in the Captain's position in Squad 8." I heard murmers of agreement. "So, accounting for recent events, I believe I have made a good decision to whom should fill the spot. And I-" I'm guessing the guard stopped to speak to him.

"Ah he's right outside. Send him in!"

The huge doors opened. I gulped, before walking in. Many of the Captains and Lieutenants expressed their suprise over me being there. Some knew who I was,but the others had no clue. Most of them sufficed by whispering amongst themselves. Others however-

"What is this atrocity!" A weird man, his face covered in white and black paint. "I know not who this _child _is. Why is he being made a Captain?"

"Calm down, Mayuri-sama." The girl standing next to him said soothingly.

"Shut up, Nemu!" I ground my teeth silently as the girl, Nemu, recoiled as if hit.

"Peace, Kurotsuchi." A white haired Captain said "Perhaps if you wait for the Head Captain's explanation, you will get the answers you seek." he added calmly.

"Thank you Ukitake." Captain Shunsui said. "Now then, this young man is Haru Kuchiki. The one who took care of our recent crisis. Due to his actions and conduct during the threat, I have seen it fit to make him a Captain." He looked at each of the Captains "Any objections?"

Two raised their hands. Kurotsuchi one of them.

"You cannot expect me to believe that this little creature stopped the Espada, as well as most of Soul Society."

I drew my sword quickly, cutting the dangling peices off of his headpeice, as well as cutting the wings off of the fly flying in front of him, and blowing up the ground in front of him.

I sheathed Shizensenshi. "That was me drawing my sword. Do you really want to challange my strength?" Kenpachi laughed.

"Anyone else?" Captain Shunsui asked. Uncle Byakuya kept his hand raised

"I'll just let you know, _some people _may not approve of this." he said to me, emphasizing the "some people"

"I'll deal with that myself." I told him. He nodded and lowered his hand.

"Well then anyone else?" No one spoke. "Excellent! Welcome to the ranks!" He slapped my back.

* * *

After the meeting was adjorned, I walked back to the Kuchiki estate, thinking about how I was going to tell my mother. Lost in my thoughts, I drew my sword in suprise when Kenpachi dropped down right in front of me.

"Put it away, kid. You could hurt someone." he said in his husky voice. I cautiously sheathed my Zanpakuto.

"If this is about Yachiru-" I began.

"It is." he interrupted.

"I promise I will take care of her. I love her. I would do anything for her."

He looked at me closely, flipping up his eyepatch up.

"I like you kid. You got guts, and you can back up any threats you make." He grabbed my collar and pulled me up "Just so you know, so can I. If I see Yachiru hurt by you, if I see so much as one tear fall from her eye because of you, they'll have to remove my foot from your ass to bury you." He flaired a large spiritual pressure.

I stood petrified, too afraid to move.

Then, Kenpachi got whacked on the head by a scabbard with a _thwack_.

"Ken-chan, stop scaring him." Yachiru stood to the side of us, arms crossed and pouting very cutely. She held her sheathed sword in one of her hands, prepared to use it again.

Kenpachi let go of me and Yachiru walked over and patted him on the head "Thank you." she said. He grunted in approval

She hugged me.

"Remember what I said." he told me.

"Oh you've said your peace." she said "Leave us alone for a minute."

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and disappeared.

I sighed in relief. Yachiru rubbed my back

"Don't worry, Haru-kun" she said "I won't let the mean Ken-chan get you." she giggled

I chuckled. I then stood up.

"I don't think you want to follow me home."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I have to go inform my mother on this."

Her face fell "Oh. Yeah that's not going to be fun." She smiled "I'll see you later?"

"Definitely." I hugged her and shumpoed towards my home.

* * *

At the front gates, a servant stood petrified staring at me. I raised an eyebrow. I swear I had said goodbye this morning to the same woman.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Oh! Y-yes sir!" she looking nervous as she let me in.

I proceded through the halls, looking for my mother. I met my Uncle, who just returned from the meeting.

"Have you seen Mo-"

He pointed to the library. I nodded and he went on his way.

My Mom sat at the table, writing. She looked up and began to smile at me, but it left just as quickly as she noticed my haori. She put her pen down and walked up to me.

"Oh my God." she whispered. It was then that I expected the yelling to start. Instead I recieved a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." she squealed.

"Uh, thanks." I said, totally suprised. "But aren't you going to yell at me?" I asked.

She stared at me with a puzzled look. "Why would I? You are merely getting rewarded for your sacrifice and work. I couldn't be more proud." she beamed.

I smiled too.

"Yay! Happy family time!" Yachiru randomly popped up, hugging both of us.

"Yachiru?!" I asked. My girlfriend nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I always come here." she said. She held up a small bag "I come to think and eat sweets."

"Ah." I chuckled at her slightly childish behavior. It was one of the things I loved about her.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi! Get out of my home!" Uncle yelled.

"Gotta go!" she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and lept into the air right as Byakuya jumped at her.

"Ahh!" Byakuya tackled at her and missed, knocking himself on the beam of the balcony.

Yachiru giggled and waved as she disappeared.

Byakuya spread the wrinkles out of his robes after the only time I had ever seen him become so uncomposed.

"I cannot possibly understand what you see in her." he said as he walked back down the hall, calmly as can be.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"Captain Haru Kuchiki and Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki please report to the Assembly Hall immediately." The intercom voice announced

"We've just gotten a report from allies in Hueco Mundo explaining the location of these new Espada's headquarters. We want you to investigate and scout it out." Captain Shunsui told me, handing me a file that contained all that they had on the issue.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"Immediately, so take care of any, uh, goodbyes that you need to. You'll be gone for a few weeks." he said.

"With all do respect, Head Captain, but why am I here?" My mother asked.

"Simple." he pointed at the two of us "You'll be going with him."

"What?!" We yelled at the same time.

_Uh-uh, No way. No way I'm letting my _Mom_ go on my first assignment-_

* * *

_I can't beleive my Mom is going with me on my first assignment _I sighed and hefted my bag onto my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Mom asked.

"In a minute." I had went a few hours ago to tell Yachiru about my assignment. She was a little disappointed about me leaving, but perked up when I promised we would do something special when I got back.

"Hurry up." Mom yelled.

"Done. Open Garganta!" I yelled to the gatekeeper.

"Yes sir." He activated the machine (that I learned was created by Urahara) and the black and grey rift appeared.

"Let's go." I said. My mother nodded.

We both stepped into the Garganta, to Hueco Mundo and new challanges.

_END BOOK 1- TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK 2_

_A.N) And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed that and go on to read Book 2 when I realease it. Or you could read the one-shot I'll be creating about Haru and Yachiru, which takes place during that two week skip at the end. The one shot will be out in the week and in the meanwhile I'm starting a new fic on an anime I like, Naruto! Be warned, it will have OCs galore! Tell you Naruto loving friends about it. Captain Haru Kuchiki commands you!_

_ Caio for now. ; )_


End file.
